The Lioness of Duels
by Vigilante24
Summary: Summary in Chapter 1. Yami X OC. I own nothing but my OC and my OC cards. First Yugioh story, please be gentle.
1. Character Info

**Raion always knew that there was something special going on with her. Now, after her friend Yuugi finishes his millennium puzzle, she can confirm that. How is it possible that only she can see the spirit which takes control of her friend's body?**

**Why does that mark on her neck seems to burn and glow on random occasions? And what is that woman talking about Egyptian Prophecies and the fate of the world? When did her life take such a turn?**

* * *

**_PERSONAL INFO: _**

**_Name_**: Raion (Lion) Senshi (warrior)

**_Ancient Name_**: Shani (red) (Egyptian)

**_Gender:_** Female

**_Date of Birth:_** 24th of June

**_Age_**: 16

**_Ethnicity:_** Half-Japanese – Half Egyptian

**_Blood Type:_** O-

**_Soundtrack_**: **LINK (Egyptian Battle Music - Egyptian Warriors)**

**_Theme_**: **LINK (****Zedd, Kesha - True Colors (Nolan van Lith Remix)**

* * *

**_Appearance:_**

**_Eye Color:_** Brown-Gold/Amber

**_Hair Color_**: Crimson Red

**_Skin Color_**: Tanned/Light Dark

**_(!) Height_**: 1. 62 cm

**_Weight:_** 46 kg

* * *

**_Clothing:_**

· Turquoise, Sleeveless, tight crop that stops above her ribcage.

· Tight black leggings.

· Black Trainers

· Black and brown leather armbands.

· Black and brown, fingerless gloves

· Special belt with a fare size pocket (for different items) and a special case for her pocket knife.

* * *

**_Personality:_**

Tenshi is mostly kind, confident, caring and sweet especially when it comes to her friends. She tends to worry quite a lot about them even though she always tells herself to trust them and she does, most of the times.

However, no matter how nice she is, she can easily turn not only to an overprotective mother but to also quite dangerous too. Not to mention that temper of hers which she has trouble keeping in check sometimes.

She is also known to be quite sarcastic and very stubborn, especially when comes to her friends' sake.

* * *

**_Flaws:_** Stubborn, short-tempered, overprotective, impulsive (sometimes)

**_Likes:_** Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Gramps, sweets, sun, history, animals, weapons, knives, lions

**_Dislikes:_** Kaiba, Marik (at the start), Pegasus, Obnoxious People, Greed and hungry for power people.

**_Favourite DM Cards:_** Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh, Athena, Light Armed Dragon

**_STATS (0 being the worst, 10 being the best):_**

_GENERAL STATS: _

**_Duelling Proficiency:_** 5.5-6/10 (10 Is Yugi and Kaiba. Joe is 6-7. Average is 4-5)

**_Intelligence:_** 8.5/10

**_Charisma:_** 8/10

**_Raw Talent_**: 9/10

**_Friendliness:_** 8/10

**_Loyalty:_** 10/10

**_Honesty:_** 8/10  
**_  
Teamwork:_** 8.5/10

**_Leadership:_** 8.5/10

_FIGHTING STATS:_

**_Dexterity:_** 9/10

**_Speed:_** 8/10

**_Strength:_** 9/10

**_Stamina:_** 8.5/10

_WEAPON STATS (proficiency):_

**_Swordsmanship (knives):_** 8.5/10

**_Marksmanship (guns):_** 9.5/10

* * *

**_RELATIONS:_**

**_Father:_** Toshihiro (wise) Senshi

**_Mother:_** Unknown

**_Siblings:_** None

**_Other Family:_** Solomon Mutou (guardian)

**_Friends:_** Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Mokuba

**_Love Interest(s):_** Yami

**_Enemies:_** Dark Marik, Spirit of the millennium ring.

* * *

_ **HISTORY/BIOGRAPHY:**_

Tenshi was born in Domino City in the middle of a summer night. Her mother, a full-blooded Egyptian, passed away after birth due to blood loss and because of the complications, the birth had.

When she died, it was up to Toshihiro, full-blooded Japanese, to raise their own daughter and he did more than fine; well, at least in his mind since he had no experience with children; especially girls.

Therefore, Tenshi grew up with boy toys, guns, knives and wrestling matches that her father was very fond of it. However, she showed a liking to them, especially martial arts and guns that surprised his father.

However, he gave in her pleads and let her join an Aikido club only to quickly show the raw talent she had when it came to fighting and later to marksmanship. That even caught the eye of a few friends and fellow generals who tried to persuade Toshihiro to let her join the army when she would reach the proper age.

The father, though, refused, anting only protect his daughter from the things he had seen through the many years he served in the army. However, that did not stop Tenshi from asking him different questions and even begging him to teach her strategic games.

For a young girl, she was quite odd, but her father loved her as much as a father could and always found it difficult to say no to her captivating brown-gold puppy eyes.

However, that happy life did not last for long as at the age of 10 Tenshi lost everything.

On a dark night in the middle of the winter, four thieves who wanted their money cornered her and her father. However, then they demanded the girl, her father fought them and died to protect Tenshi.

When it was all over, Tenshi woke up in the hospital untouched while the thieves were in a very bad state, barely alive and they even accused the young girl that she was the one who did that to them.

Of course, the police didn't believe them but that didn't stop either of them from finding quite odd and for Tenshi, to hunt her for the rest of her life.

After that tragic event, Solomon Mutou, a close friend of her father, took her under his wings and introduced her to his grandson Yugi.

Immediately, the two of them became best friends. Yugi was her first and closest friend who she protected from any bully who had the guts to try to make fun of him.

They grew up together and she even tried to help him with the millennium puzzle, but she failed since puzzle games were not exactly her best, unlike strategic games such as chess.

However, her life changed when 6 years later Yugi completed the puzzle and Tenshi was lucky enough to meet the spirit of it, Yami. For some unknown reason, she could see when he and Yugi changed places and seemed to have an unknown connection even though they have met a few times.

**(!) I know that Yami and Yugi have different height, but I couldn't find it. Therefore, the OC is taller that Yugi but the same height with Yami.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_[A/N] - First Yugioh story, please be gentle. In this story there is no Tea, my OC takes her place. Her battles and some words will be the same and maybe with small changes. Haven't written duels before so I will not change much but I hope it keeps being good._**

**_Give my Story a chance and drop a review of your opinion._**

* * *

_Domino High_

A fine sunny day in the city of Domino. The bell for a break had rung a while ago and many students had made their way outside to enjoy the day.

A few though seemed to have other plans such as two boys and one girl inside one of the empty classrooms.

The first boy had light brown hair and darker brown eyes. He is dressed in the male school uniform, consisting of a dark blue jacket and matching pants. He has his jacket open and exposes his light blue t-shirt.

Across from him, sat a shorter boy with tricolour hair in the colours of purple, black and yellow. His eyes, a beautiful amber and his clothing being the same uniform with the exception that he kept his jacket all buttoned up. Around his neck, held by a heavy chain was a golden upside-down pyramid with the eye of Horus on its centre.

At the side, sitting opposite on a chair was a teenage girl of the same age. Her hair had a bronze – reddish shade and was into a very long braid on her back except for a few bangs that frame her face.

Unlike the two boys, she was forced to dress in a female uniform which consisted of a very short dark blue skirt, white shirt with the first two buttons open and a pink jacket which she has left opened.

She also wore knee-length black socks and dark shoes. Her skin was slightly darker than her peers and her golden eyes were focused on the card game her two friends were playing.

The cards were decorated with mythical and imaginary creatures, followed by a small description and points.

"Hey, Joey! Earth to Joey! Hey, are you in there? It's your turn" the tri-coloured boy said and waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Ummm..." he tried to reply but he was cut off by another boy dressed in the same uniform. He had dark brown hair that was jelled to create a high tip at the front and dark brown eyes.

"Oh, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" the boy asked sarcastically.

"Hey Tristan, Yuugi and Raion here are teaching me how to play Duel Monsters" Joey explained.

"Drooling monsters?" Tristan repeated and the girl of the company facepalmed.

"Duel Monsters, you nimrod"

"Sheesh"

"They've been at it for hours. Joey's starting to get the hang of the game, but Yuugi's like an expert" Raion explained.

"Okay, Yuugi. It's time to duel" Joey exclaimed as he placed a card down.

Raion noticed the confused face of her friend so she decided to give him a short explanation. "See, each card has an attack number and a defence number. The first player to eliminate the other player's life points wins the duel"

She even played the game with Yuugi and his grandfather but didn't share their fascination. Yes, she did have her deck but for pure amusement purposes. There was another type of games she enjoyed.

"Pretty good move, huh Yuugi?"

"Yup! Pretty good move, but not good enough" the tri-coloured boy said and placed a card of his own.

"What?! Thanks a lot. A card that powerful totally wipe me out"

"Whoa, you stink at this game, Joey" Tristan commented and Raion pinched his side.

"Don't listen to him, Joey. You did great" she said with a smile.

"Yeah. I just have better cards. See, my Grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him"

"Your own game shop. What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Joey said excitedly as he grabbed Yuugi's hand.

"Your cards Joey" Raion informed him.

"Oh right," the dirty blond said and quickly started to pack his card while she shook her head in amusement.

"Okay, maybe I could even get my Grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got," Yuugi said which made Joey even more excited.

* * *

Our 4 heroes were walking down the street towards the 'Turtle Game Shop' which was owned by Yuugi's grandpa.

"So, let me get this straight. You two live right above the game shop?"

"Yep" Raion confirmed after she explained briefly about the whole situation.

"So you have access to dozens of games and cards?"

"That's right but Grandpa Mouto doesn't let us play with most of them or if we do, we have to make sure that nothing happens to them. We still have to sell them you know"

Raion smiled, excited to show the place to the boys. Even though it wasn't practically hers, it felt like it. After all, she had been leaving with Yuugi and his grandfather for 6 years and had even worked at the shop during summer.

The Mouto were the family she lost and always looked after her and she looked after them. Especially Yuugi's grandfather who was also her guardian. That man was the sweetest person she had ever known.

"That is pretty cool" Tristan commented as they stopped in front of the shop.

"Grandpa? We are home" Yuugi announced as they all walked towards the counter.

Behind it, an old short man with grey hair at a similar hairstyle as Yuugi was cleaning the window.

"And I see you've brought company"

"Yes. Grandpa Mouto, this is Joey and Tristan" Raion introduced and the two boys waved.

"Gramps, could you show our friends your awesome, super rare card?"

"Rare card? My special card? Hmmm..."

"Please! Please!" Yuugi exclaimed while making puppy eyes, Joey mimicking him.

"Pretty please?" he begged.

"Hmmm... Hah hah! How could I refuse? You kids are in for a treat. I don't take this card out too often. ***lifts a glass case*** Ready? ***grabs the card gently with both hands and shows it to them* **Here it is. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful, I never let it leave my hands"

"Awesome!" Joey commented.

Tristan was the only one not impressed and quickly snatched the card out of his hands. "It doesn't look all that special to me..."

"To you Tristan but some people would kill for this card. You see, it is priceless. There are only four of them in all the world" Raion explained as she took the card from his hands and gave it back to Mr Mouto who had a worried face for a moment.

"Thank you, my dear," he said.

"Speaking of priceless, I'm ready to trade!" Joey bummed in.

"Not for this card," the game shop owner told him.

"Huh? Nah, I didn't mean that card. I meant, show me some other cool cards to get me started" he explained and Raion smiled.

Joey had a good heart and knew he would understand the importance of the card. Despite his tough attitude and being a bully to Yuugi in the past, he had a very kind heart and was willing to protect his loved ones by any means necessary.

He is the overprotective big brother everyone wished they have and also the comrade you could take with you in a battle to have your back. Because you knew that he would never fail you.

Before Mr Mouto could show the rest of the cards, the bell above the door echoed and a customer walked in.

"Hello, can I help you?" The old man asked as Raion turned her head only for her golden eyes to widen.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me," the customer said.

He was a teenager around their age even though he was much taller and with better body build that most men. He wore a fancy white long coat with black leather bands and black clothing. On his right hand, was a silver case.

"Seto Kaiba!" Yuugi exclaimed his name.

"Kaiba?!" Joey repeated shocked.

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run? What's he doing down here?" Tristan asked.

Indeed, the man might have been their peer, but he was famous for his great intelligence. On top of that, he was the heir to a multi-billionaire tech company and the CEO at that moment. His last name was known from consoles to games and all kinds of the fine invention that no one else had the idea or the sources to build.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card"

Joey smiled and stepped forward. "Hey, are you into Duel Monsters too? This is perfect. Maybe we could all duel together sometime"

"Me? Duel you? I'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire" Seto said as he walked further into the shop and looked around.

"What?"

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favourite to win the Duel Monsters Championship. Hah, you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me"

Joey clenched his fist. "Ooh, I'm shaking. Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards"

"Whoa! Take it easy, Joey" Yuugi told him.

"But Yuugi, Kaiba's asking for it"

"I know but do not fall for his spoiled egomaniac level of his. He is not worth it" Raion said this time while placing her hand on his chest to prevent him from taking another step.

Joey looked at her but stayed quiet, knowing that she had a point and also knowing that he wouldn't be able to do what he wanted. Raion might not be the tallest woman but she was the leader of the Aikido group and national champion as well.

She could kick his ass before he manages to blink, and he was not in the mood for another beating by her (which had happened in the past) or being humiliated in front of Kaiba.

"Now does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not? ***catches sight of the blue eyes, lurches forward*** Can it be? The Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?"

_It is. The card I've been searching for, _he continued in his mind.

Mr Muto quickly covered the card behind his back. "Well, enough window shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Seto left out a growl, lifted his briefcase onto the counter and opened it. Raion moved towards the counter and she looked with her mouth open at the dozens and dozens of rare cards that were inside the briefcase.

"Listen to me, old man. Gimme your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade you all of these"

"Whoa!" the boys exclaimed.

"Ahh, nice. But no thanks" Mr Mouto said and caused the rest of the males in the room to look at him shocked. Only Raion smiled, knowing very well that he would refuse this tempting offer.

"Nngh. Fine. If you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything you ask"

"I'm sure you could. But this card is worth more than you could ever offer. Not because of its power or because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend and so I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question"

"No!"

"You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right Grandpa?" Yuugi asked with a smile.

"Exactly. You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart"

"Fine! I've heard enough of your nonsense. ***closes briefcase and walks away*** Senile old fool"

"Drama Queen" Raion said once Seto had left and caused everyone to laugh. "I mean, this is the primary example of a kid who had never heard the word 'no' in his life. I am sure that he doesn't know what it means"

The company laughed again, and she smiled, happy to have lifted the heavy mood.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, our 4 heroes were walking down the same road after School. They had laughed and made fun of the pissed of Kaiba and now were on their way to the game shop.

"Man, I hope he has some cool cards today," Joey said.

"Me too!" Yuugi agreed and turned to his friend and sort of sister.

"Why don't you update your deck Raion? You might find something as well"

"I don't know Yuugi. I am good with the ones I have… but, I might give it just one shot with those packages"

"Now we are talking!" Joey shouted and pumped the air. "You better have a strong deck Raion because I am coming after you!"

"Yeah, yeah Joey," she said with a smile, but it was soon dropped as they reached the game shop.

A sudden bad feeling appeared at the bottom of her stomach.

"Okay Gramps, I'm back to get more cards. Hey, hey Gramps!" Joey called him while they all entered the shop.

The lights were off and it was cold. Raion felt that something was odd.

"Grandpa, I'm home" Yuugi tried as well, followed by Raion.

"Grandpa Mouto?"

"Maybe he... went out?" Tristan suggested.

"Maybe. But why would he leave the door unlocked?" Joey pointed out and the only girl of the group gave a nod of her head in agreement.

Suddenly, the phone on the wall started to ring. She locked eyes with Yuugi and together walked towards the phone. The shorter boy was the first to pick it up and slowly place it against his ear.

"Hello. Game Shop"

_"Ahh, Yuugi. Perfect"_

"Kaiba?!" Yuugi shouted his name and immediately they knew that a certain CEO was behind this.

_ "Your grandfather's here visiting. But he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up"_

"Kaiba! What've you done, Kaiba?!" Yuugi shouted but the line was cut short.

His skin paled and fear was easily seen on his face. Raion enveloped him in a hug and rubbed his back.

"That spoiled… ahh! ***kicks the air*** Let's go guys. I have some talking to do with my fists"

* * *

Our heroes quickly got a cab and arrived not soon after in front of the KaibaCorp building. Without hesitation, they told the taxi to wait and ran inside and straight for the elevator. Once they reached the upper floor, Yuugi was the first one to run out.

"Grandpa! Grandpa. A-are you okay?" he asked as he knelt next to lying Grandpa.

Raion knelt on the opposite side and started to check him for any injuries. Her anger was rising by seeing her guardian in such state and she could feel a burning sensation in her back of her neck.

"Yuugi. I failed. I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost" Mr Muto explained and let out a groan while fighting to stay conscious.

"Grandpa!"

"How's the old man feeling, hmmm?" Seto's voice echoed and they all turned to glare at the smirking man.

"Kaiba, you sleaze. What've you done to him?" Joey asked as he was holding himself from attacking.

"We had a duel, that's all. With each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool"

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself. I don't know what game you played but you cheated!" Raion said as she kept glaring at him, the burning sensation of her neck growing.

"It was fair. ***holds up the BEWD*** And look at the sweet prize I won. ***begins tearing it up in half*"**

Everyone left out a gasp as Seto let the two pieces fall slowly to the ground, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Grandpa's most treasured card!"

"Yes, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card and this one will never be used against me"

"You egoistic megalomaniac bastard!" Raion shouted as she stood up and pointed a finger at him. "He would never use this card against you! He doesn't even use it for friendly games!"

"Doesn't matter"

"Ahh, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. My treasure" Mr Mouto wept as he saw the fallen pieces of his favourite card.

Raion picked up the pieces and handed them to him without stop glaring at Kaiba.

"Grandpa! Hold on. ***looks up at Seto*** How could you do such a thing?" Yuugi asked.

" Yuugi, here. ***holds up Duel Monsters deck*** Take this"

"Huh? Grandpa"

"I built this deck. I put my soul in these cards. And I taught you everything I know, Yuugi. Take them. Take my cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards, Yuugi"

"But Grandpa, you need help. I've got to get you to a doctor"

"That sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your grandfather while you and I duel... unless you're afraid?" Seto taunted.

"Take him Yuugi!" Joey told him.

"Huh?" the short boy exclaimed and turned to look at his friends.

"As much as I hate agreeing with _him,_ he is right. We can take care of grandpa Mouto while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich, spoiled brat what a real duel's all about" Raion said and gave him an encouraging smile.

"I don't know..."

"Trust me, you're like the best player I've ever seen, and you've got the Millennium Puzzle. You can do this Yuugi! I know you can!"

"We all do" Raion added.

Yuugi gave a nod and reached for the deck. "Okay, Grandpa. I'll do it"

Raion saw the worry and lack of confidence. Yuugi needed them, all of them but they had to rush Grandpa Mouto to the hospital. As she kept thinking, a memory of her childhood replayed in her mind.

_Raion was around the age of 8 and was walking around while holding a plastic gun and wearing her father's army jacket which was too big for her petite body. As she looked and searched for her father in the living room, her golden eyes landed on one of the pictures._

_She had seen it many times but now paid more close attention to it. It was a picture of her dad and his 4 best friends, all dressed in their army clothes. They had taken off their jacket and were showing to the camera their identical fresh tattoos on their left forearm._

_The Tattoo was an AK-47 with the words 'All for one, one for all' below it._

_"Got you," her father said as he placed his own fake gun at her back._

_"Daddy… why did you and the uncles choose that tattoo?" she asked and turned to look at him._

_The man let out a burst of laughter and placed his big hand on her head, messing with her long-tangled hair. "You see my dear…_**_*bents to be on her height*_**_ in the war, you can lose many people, but you also bond a lot. You look out for each other and even though we are back, we would never forget each other. This tattoo, it's a symbol. Whenever we feel alone or forgotten, we look at it and remember the friends who were by our side. No matter their distance, a part of them will always be with us" he continued with a sad smile since only from the 5 of them, only 3 had been left._

Raion was snapped back to reality and quickly dug her hand into her school bag, before pulling out a black marker.

"Everyone put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign," she said as all 4 of them extended their right hand and she drew a smiley face on it.

She couldn't think of something big or fancy, but a smiley face seemed to fit. After all, when they were together, they were always laughing and smiling.

"What gives?" Joey asked.

"It's something my father taught me. This is a symbol of our friendship so when Yuugi's duelling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know that he's not alone, we're all right there with him"

Everyone smiled and then separated. Yuugi followed Kaiba while the trio and Mr Mouto rushed out where an ambulance had been calling a few minutes before by the redhead.

"Joey, Raion… I will take Yuugi's grandpa to the hospital. Why don't you get back in there and cheer Yuugi on?" Tristan suggested.

"You sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes. He needs you two more than anything"

"…Go… Raion…" Mr Mouto said faintly from the stretcher and she gave a nod.

"Okay, take good care of him, Tristan," Joey said, and the duo rushed back inside.


	4. Chapter 3

Joey and Raion were in the elevator, both anxious to run to Yuugi's side and support him, both equally worried. Suddenly, the redhead placed a hand on the back of her neck where a black symbol in hieroglyphics was imprinted on her skin.

It glowed golden lightly and sent out the warmth in her body.

"You okay?" Joey asked as he noticed.

"Yeah," she said and withdrew the hand once the feeling had died and the symbol had stropped glowing.

_What was that?_ She asked herself.

* * *

Soon, they found the arena and rushed in, only to quickly stop dead on their tracks. With wide eyes, they looked at the very much gigantic forms of the monsters.

"Whoa, monsters! Real monsters!" Joey shouted as the Guardian of the Fortress appeared in front of Yuugi.

"No… this must be some sort of hologram… a very realistic one" Raion said.

"Fireball attack!" Yuugi ordered but his voice was heavier.

The redhead looked at him and blinked, noticing how her friend was slightly taller and more masculine.

_Yami, _she thought as she recognized that the body of her friend was now inhabited by the spirit which lived in the puzzle.

She had first encountered him when Yugi finished the puzzle and this… mind change happened. The spirit was not an evil one though, just a lost one who couldn't remember his name and he meant no harm.

She and Yuugi quickly befriended him and felt for his need to find his name and his purpose, both swearing to help him in his mission.

**The Guardian of the Fortress blasts Hitotsu Me Giant with a fireball. Hitotsu Me Giant shatters**_._

At the other side of the arena, a pre-teen boy with black hair and blue eyes rushed into the arena.

"Big brother!" he shouted and looked at Seto whose life-points were reduced from 2**,000 to 1,800**. "Are you alright?"

_Big brother?_ Raion repeated and kept her eyes locked on the young boy who looked worried for Kaiba.

"Alright! Go Yuugi!" Joey cheered.

"Hah. Well played, Yuugi... for a beginner. But how will you deal with this?" Seto asked as he summoned Saggi the Dark Clown.

"Saggi the Dark Clown? But that card has hardly any attack strength" Yami pointed out.

"True, your winged dragon's attack is 1400 while my dark clown is only 600, but if I combine it with this card..."

"Ahh, A magic card!"

"Exactly. The Negative Energy Generator. It multiplies my monster's attack by three. Dark Clown, attack with Dark Light!"

Everyone watched as the clown's attack rose to **1800** points and then attacked the winged dragon which dissolved into pieces. Yami's life-points went from **2,000 to 1,600**.

_Damn it, _Raion cursed in her mind and looked at Yami who looked deep in thoughts.

"As you can see, combining cards can be very effective"

_He's good. He knows every aspect of this game. But my grandpa put all of his gaming knowledge, his whole heart, into assembling this deck. I have to believe that it holds some secret strategy._ ***looks at card he's just drawn***_ Ah, this card is useless. I can't beat the Dark Clown with this. I'll have to use a different monster in defence mode. The monster will be sacrificed, but my overall life-points will be safe, _Yami thought and played the card in defence mode by placing it face down.

"Dark Light Attack!" Seto ordered and Yami's card quickly dissolved.

"Hang in there, Yuugi!"

"You can do this!"

"You're not faring any better than the old man did, Yuugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather" Seto commented.

"My grandpa is a great man, and a better duelist than you'll ever be. He entrusted me with his cards, and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba"

"Wha-?"

Yami drew a card and smirked. "And my faith rewards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight! With a destructive power of 2300!"

"Ahh"

**_Gaia appears on playing field and attacks. Saggi dissolves. Kaiba's life points are reduced from_****_1,800 to 1,300_**

"Way to go, Yuugi!" Joey cheered and Raion smiled.

_Way to go Yami, _she cheered mentally.

"Alright, Kaiba, your move"

"Hah. That'll be over sooner than you think. ***draws***Hmm. I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

**The Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears on the playing field.**

"No way" Yami exclaimed.

"Impossible! We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half" Joey said.

"He must have found and bought one of the other cards" Raion explained.

_He did say that he didn't want such a powerful card to be played against him… does that mean that he destroyed the other cards but this one… or worse… could he have boughten them and now have them in his deck? _She thought and her worry grew.

She had the utmost faith in both Yami and Yuugi, but she was still worried about the ending of the game and their fate. Who knew what would happen if they end up losing?

"Surprised? Did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks Gaia. Gaia dissolves.**

"Argh" Yami exclaimed as his life-points were reduced from **1,600 to 900.**

"Your Fierce Knight is destroyed. Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yuugi. Power is what this game is all about, you fool. Faith is for losers... like your pathetic grandfather. In your entire deck, there's not a single card that can stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. ***holds up another BEWD*** So what hope do you have against two?"

_I was right… oh no, _Raion said in her mind as a second BEWD appeared.

"Hold on Yuugi!" she shouted right after.

"Why don't you just admit defeat, Yuugi?"

"I won't give up. Grandpa's counting on me. ***draws*** Huh, a magic card. Swords of Revealing Light! It stops all monsters on the field for three turns"

**Glowing swords appear around the Blue-Eyes White Dragons.**

"How desperate. What possible good will a three-turn delay do you?"

_He's right. What do I do? I can't figure out what to do with these cards. They're just a bunch of... pieces. How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba?_ Yami thought and then he heard Mr Mouto's voice in his mind.

"_For someone claiming to have faith, you're giving up too easily, Yuugi"_

* * *

_Yami found himself deep into his mind with Yuugi's grandfather standing in front of him._

"_Listen, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle. You have to put all the different pieces in their proper place" the wise man told him._

"_Ahh, like the Millennium Puzzle?"_

"_Exactly. Each piece helps build a greater entity"_

* * *

"_Like the pieces of a puzzle, Yuugi. Remember..."_

_Puzzle? When are the cards like a puzzle? Wait! Grandpa once said, "Duel monsters contains only one unstoppable monster- Exodia. But he can only be summoned by drawing all five special cards. A feat that, to this very day, no one has ever accomplished."_

"Quit your stalling, Yuugi. Or you will be forced to forfeit the match" Seto told him.

"I never forfeit** *draws***" _Huh? Another piece of the puzzle_

"Draw any card you like; it won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell. Judge Man, with an attack power of twenty-two hundred"

**Judge Man appears on playing field and attacks Yami's monster, which dissolves**

Yami drew another card_. I can attack with the Dark Magician. But he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free of my spell._

**Dark Magician appears on playing field.**

"Dark Magician... attack!" Yami ordered and Raion smirked, remembering how this card was both personal favourite.

**Dark Magician attacks Judge Man, Judge Man dissolves. Kaiba's life points are reduced from 1,300 to 1,000.**

"You go Yuugi!" Joey shouted and Raion whistled for him.

"Judge Man falls"

"Ahh, a sacrifice that doesn't even phase me. And though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is... the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Nngh!" Yami explained and Raion paled a few tones as she watched the third giant dragon appearing. Their bright blue eyes looking in her very soul.

"Now my dragon, attack!"

**The Blue-Eyes White Dragon Attacks Dark Magician who dissolves. Yami's life points are reduced from 900 to 400.**

"So tell me, Yuugi, how's your faith now? On my next turn, all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons are free to attack. This game's over no matter what card you draw. You can't possibly stand against my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. It's over, Yuugi. You were never a match for me"

"Don't listen, Yuugi!"

"You can still turn this around!"

_Kaiba had three Blue-Eyes all along. He only wanted my grandpa's card so it couldn't be used against him. My only chance now is to assemble all the pieces of Exodia. But the odds are against me. I don't think I can do this. Wha-_ ***he reaches for the deck; it appears to move away from his hand*** _The deck! It senses my doubt!_ ***Yami and Yuugi split for a moment*** _Don't lose focus, Yuugi. Don't lose faith. Concentrate!_ ***they meld back together*** _Wha-?_ ***looks down at his hand*** _Our friendship symbol!_

* * *

Raion, Tristan and Joey appear next to the deck in Yuugi's mind and they all started to encourage him in the same line.

"_Yuugi, we're right here with you" _

"_Yuugi, you've got to believe in yourself"_

"_You can do it. Just kick Kaiba's butt"_

"_They're right. I've got to believe in the cards as my friends believe in me"_

* * *

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yuugi" Seto shouted.

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain... ***holds up card*** the unstoppable Exodia!"

"Ahh! ***recoils*** Impossible!"

"I've assembled all five special cards. All five pieces of the puzzle"

**A blue star appears on the playing field and Exodia's limbs appear inside it, one by one.**

Raion watched in awe, fascination and pride at Yami and the most powerful monster to ever exist.

"Exodia! Ahh, it's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him!"

"Exodia Obliterate!"

Seto screamed as a bright light blinded everyone. Once it died, Exodia was gone and Seto's points had turned 0.

"You did it! Yuugi, you won!" Joey cheered.

_If only Grandpa Mouto could see you. He won't believe me when I tell him you summoned Exodia, _Raion thought and kept smiling.

"This can't be. My brother never loses" the young boy across the arena said.

"You play only for power, Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do" Yami said as he addressed Seto.

"But... but how? How could I have lost to him?"

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know _*_**glowing forehead-eye appears and Raion's mark glows faintly as well*** open your mind!" Seto shattered and fell to his knees. "There Kaiba, maybe now you will begin to see..."

Yami is lowered from the platform and his friends rush to congratulate him.

"Well done Yuugi! I knew you could do this!" Joey said as he trapped him in a headlock.

"Thank you… Joey..." Yami said with a smile.

"Joey. Why don't you call a cub? We have to go to the hospital" Raion suggested.

"You are right. Aright!" Joey said in the same excitement as he rushed towards the door.

"Thank you," Yami said and rubbed his neck.

She smiled at him. "It was a good battle today. I am proud, for both of you"

Yami smiles back as the puzzle starts to glow and Raion feels the shame sensation, her hand going on the mark. _How strange… is as if… no… just a coincidence, _she said in her mind as now Yuugi was standing next to her.

"Thank you, Raion. I would have never managed to do it without your support. All of you"

"Don't mention it Yuugi. Now, let's go and tell Grandpa how you managed to summon the card no one else had done"

Yuugi blushed and chuckled as the two friends walked towards the exit.

* * *

**[A/N] - the Same story is published on Quotev, under same name and author. There is an image for Raion and the link for the symbol. The symbol is the name of the goddess Sekhmet in hieroglyphics (google it)**


	5. Chapter 4

_Inside Domino High_

Our 4 heroes were once again gathered inside a classroom during free period and were focused into a heated battle of Duel Monsters. This time, Joey was up against Raion who had given in his pleas after the third day.

"Joey, make a move already," Tristan told the dirty blond teen as he and Yuugi were watching carefully.

"Okay, here you go, tough guy. My Rock Ogre's gonna rock your block off" he said and placed his hand down.

Raion looked at him and then at the table. "Hmmm..." she exclaimed before placing a card in defence mode.

"Yeah, Raion. Like that wimpy card has a chance against my giant rock guy. Give it up!"

"I guess I don't stand a chance... unless ***smirks*** maybe I use the Breath of Life card"

"Huh? Can she do that?"

"Oh yeah, the Breath of Life wears down rock monsters" Yuugi confirmed.

"It reduces them to rubble" Tristan added.

"Ahh!" Joey exclaimed as Raion placed her cards down and leaned on her hands.

"That brings your life-points down to zero, Joey. Once again, you lose, and I rock" she said.

She will admit, it was fun beating Joey and she enjoyed duel monsters even more. Perhaps the whole experience with the holograms did something since Tristan also got hyped about the game and even got his own deck.

It was easier for her to win against Joey since he only went for monsters and made her wonder about his magical cards. Unlike him, she was a more careful player and just like in chess and strategy games she made slow and safe moves.

Perhaps that wasn't the best type for big leagues but for friendly games, it was more than enough. This strategy had helped her last longer against Yuugi who had also gotten much better.

"You stink at this game," Tristan told Joey who let out a groan.

* * *

_Outside of Domino High_

"Tristan's right, Yuugi. I do stink. I can't win at Duel Monsters to save my life. What is it, Yuugi? Why can't I ever win? Teach me what I'm doing wrong" Joey said as he leaned against the railing along with Raion while Yuugi was sitting on the metal bar.

"Well, let's start by checking your deck, Joey" Yuugi suggested.

"Huh? Kay... ***pulls out deck*** Here you go"

"Thanks," he said and began to look at the cards, eyebrow slowly rising as he kept looking.

"Powerhouse liner, don't you think?"

"Uhm… Joey…" Raion said as she also looked at the cards.

"No one could win with these. Joey, your deck's filled with nothing but monster cards" Yuugi added.

"You got it, I packed it with every butt-kicking monster I could find"

"But that's not how the game works," she told him.

"Huh?"

"Duel Monsters is all about combining your monster cards with your magic cards to increase their strength. ***looks down at Joey's deck*** With no magic in your deck, your monsters will be creamed every time" he explained.

"Hah! See? That's the kind of stuff I need to know! Yuugi, you've gotta help me learn more!" Joey said as he grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Umm..."

* * *

_Turtle Game Shop_

"My Grandpa's the real game expert in the family, maybe he can help you" Yuugi informed him as the trio walked in.

"He taught Yuugi and me" Raion added.

The said man was just finishing putting up a poster of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Black Luster Soldier.

"Hey, Grandpa! I brought you a new student!"

"Huh? Student?"

"I was hoping, since you know more about Duel Monsters than anyone, maybe you'd teach me" Joey informed him.

"Teach you? Duel Monsters is a very complex game"

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Raion beat me three games in a row"

"Actually, I beat you five times in a row, Joey" the redhead corrected him.

"Five? Aww man"

"Hmmm. Yes. I could teach you to be a great tournament duelist. But only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training"

"Ahh. Piece of cake"

"With an attitude like that, teaching you may not be worth my effort"

"Ahh!"

"Nice going there, smart mouth" Raion commented and tried to control her laughter.

Joey got down on his knees before the duo. "Please, Yuugi, Raion. Help me convince him. I will work hard, I promise!"

"Listen, Joey. Teaching you Duel Monsters is too big a challenge, even for my grandpa" Yuugi said and the redhead smirked.

"Yeah, it is literally impossible" she added.

"Hmmm... It's not impossible" Mr Mouto said.

"Huh? You mean it, Gramps?"

"Joey, he already said he can't do it. And if he can't do it, he can't do it" Yuugi continued.

"I never said I couldn't do it. But if I agree, you must work hard"

"I'll do anything, I promise. I promise!"

"Fine, then we'll begin your instruction immediately, my young friend. And believe me, under my tutelage, you will learn. Now, can you name the most powerful Duel Monster?"

"Uhhh... No?"

"Can you name the weakest?"

"Noooo"

"You do know what a trap card is, don't you?"

"Kinda... Uhh, I have no idea"

Raion sighed and mentally wished both good luck.

* * *

A few weeks later, the sun had started to set, and our heroes were all gathered in the living room. The TV opened and commercials were playing. Yuugi is sitting on the couch while Tristan is sitting on an ottoman next to it.

At the other side of the couch, on an identical ottoman, Joey is sitting across from Raion who had a history book opened in her laps.

"Okay, Joey… One last time" she said, and the teen let out a yawn.

"Can't we stop? I am… so tired" Joey said and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"No. You promised you will pass this History test and it was your decision to go under Grandfather's Mouto training"

"Fine… fine…" he muttered in defeat and closed his hands in front of his chest.

"Okay… The Great Alexander… what did he do?"

"Uhm… he…he was great?"

Raion deadpanned and shook her head. "Close. Why was he great?"

"Ehm…" Joey tried to think but his brain was too tired.

His teacher sighed in defeat. "Okay, let me change it a little bit. Alexander was something like Kaiba okay? ***Joey nods, paying little more attention*** He was spoilt and had all the great teachers, but he was smart. Just like a specific playboy CEO ***Joey laughs and she smiles*** He conquered the whole Asia and Egypt, uniting people and having an empire as big as his ego… Now, he didn't last long cause someone to beat him by poisoning his drink. Sort of how Yuugi beat Kaiba's butt but without having to poison him"

Yuugi blushed while Tristan joined the laughter long with Joey.

"Now that makes more sense," the dirty blond teen said. "Should have said it like that from before"

Raion shook her head but smiled. "So, I have to compare everything to Kaiba?"

"Well, if it has to do with this spoiled attitude then yeah"

"But really Raion, how do you do it?" Tristan asked.

"What do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I mean… you just pass history with flying colours and you talk about people as if you had known them from close"

"I just say what the books do"

"Well… Raion… to be honest, you many times add stuff not from the book, but they sound so accurate" Yuugi admitted.

"I do?" she asked surprised. "You sure? ***he nods* **Well, maybe I have read it somewhere else. You know how I am"

The boys agree with a nod of their head and look at the TV as the duelling battles are about to begin.

Joey quickly jumps over the arm of the couch and gets a seat next to Yuugi while Raion closed the book and got herself comfortable on the ottoman.

_"Good evening duel fans and our ten million viewers at home, and welcome to the Duel Monsters Duel Dome, where tonight, the Duel Monsters Regional Championship will be decided. Of the two hundred duelists who have competed in this marathon tournament, only two competitors remain standing. Put your cards together for Weevil Underwood, the Bug Brawler. His opponent, the number one ranked, Rex Raptor, Dino Duelist" _The announcer said in the microphone.

"Bug Boy versus Dinosaur Man, what kind of match is that? That should've been me in there!" Joey commented.

Raion shook her head. "I know you've been training for weeks, but those guys are in another league. You're just not ready yet" she said.

"Sure, rub it in"

"Joey, I am just being honest. You will be there, one day"

"And on top of that, you're so tired you can't keep your eyes open" Yuugi added as Joey had dozed off and was snoring. "I think Grandpa's lessons have been a bit too tough for him"

"Definitely" she commented.

"See, it's true what they say- you snooze, you lose" Tristan joked, and Joey woke up and growled at him.

"I must've been nuts to think I could ever learn this crazy game" he admitted as Mr Mouto entered holding a large box.

Raion noticed him and immediately stood up and took the box from him. For its size, it wasn't heavy at all.

"Thank you, my dear," he said, and she smiled before placing the box on the kitchen island. "Time for your lesson!"

"Wha-? We're not done?" Joey asked scared.

"Not by a long shot, you slacker"

"Nnngh"

"Now quit your whining, Joseph. I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a duelist. And I'm quite proud of you"

Joey looks at the old man with watery eyes. "Gramps. Thank you!" he said and reached forward to hug him, but the man sidestepped smoothly and avoided the hug.

"Oh, by the way, Yuugi"

"Hmm?" Yugi exclaimed as Joey overbalanced from the attempted-hug and fell on his face, earning some chuckling by the only female in the house.

"This package came for you"

"A package? What is it, Gramps?"

"I don't know. It just came in the mail"

"Here Yuugi" Raion said as she grabbed the box and paced to him.

The short boy placed it on his lap and looked at the label. "It's from Industrial Illusions"

Joey hopped back onto the couch. "Industrial Illusions! That's the company that makes the Duel Monsters game. Why the heck would they be sending a package to you, Yuugi?"

"I have no idea. Is it possible they heard I beat the world champion?"

"Kaiba? Do they know already?" Raion asked as she leaned against the back of the couch and looked at the mysterious package.

"Yeah. It wasn't an official duel or anything, but Kaiba did drop out of the tournament because of me"

"Just hearing Kaiba's name gives me a headache" Joey commented, and she chuckled.

"Same" she agreed.

"Whoa, guys, Raptor just stomped Weevil" Tristan informed them.

"Yuugi, are these guys any good?" Joey asked.

"Oh yeah. They're both pretty tough customers. Weevil specializes in insect cards and he's a great strategist. Then you've got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards. He uses their power to overwhelm his opponents"

"Itsy-bitsy bugs against duelling dinosaurs? Raptor has got this one in the bag"

"I wouldn't be so sure Joey," the redhead said as she turned her attention on the TV.

She had heard and saw how sneaky Weevil could be and Rex Raptor wasn't known to be such a good strategist. Very close like Joey, he was often a victim of opponents who specialized in the use of magic cards and traps.

And she was right as Rex lost two turns later by underestimating the little bug of his opponent. His mighty dinosaur ended up falling for a trap and then that little bug, now equipped with a canon, destroyed him for good.

"Man, King Rex squashed by an insect?" the dirty blond teen complained as they kept watching Weevil being given the trophy.


	6. Chapter 5

Once the game was over, everyone crowded around the box. Yuugi and his grandfather were on the couch, Joey and Tristan on the floor right in front of them while Raion kept leaning on the back of the couch.

"Hah! With all the excitement of the championship, you forgot to open your package, Yuugi" Mr Mouto told him.

"What could it be?" The younger Mouto wondered and opened the box, only to show that it contained a VHS tape, a red glove and two gold stars.

"Huh?" Everyone exclaimed at the same time, not expecting it.

"Some kind of glove..."

"And stars" Joey added right after Raion.

"Maybe there's an explanation on the video" Tristan suggested and Yuugi grabbed the tape.

"Pop it in and check it out"

"Okay," he said as he put the VHS tape into the VCR.

Firstly, the TV showed only static but then Pegasus image was materialized on the TV. Maximillian Pegasus was the founder of the Industrial Illusions and also the brain who drew and brought to life all those monsters.

He had the idea for almost all of them and his company held billions. Selling cards and organizing the championships like the one they just saw on TV.

"Greetings, little Yuugi. I am Maximillian Pegasus" he greeted and Raion shallowed.

She felt weird, looking into his single brown eye since the other was covered by his long straight silver hair. Something was odd about him; she could always feel it but could never explain what or why.

"Pegasus?" Joey repeated. "We just saw him on TV"

"The famous Maximillian Pegasus sends greetings to my Yuugi?" Mr Mouto wondered.

"I have heard some terribly interesting things about you, Yuugi" the man continued.

"Huh?"

"Your present defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much, I've decided to investigate your amazing duelling skills personally. Right here, right now, we shall hold a special duel. We'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes and when time's up, the player with the highest life-points will be the winner. Are you ready?"

"Wha-?"

"Wha-? He can't seriously expect you to fight a duel against a videotape" Joey said.

"That's crazy" Tristan added.

Suddenly Pegasus started to laugh evil before a glow came from his hidden eye and exposed his golden eye with the same symbol as Yuugi's puzzle. "No, it's magic"

"Huh?!" everyone explained, and everything started to get dark.

Raion felt the burning sensation once again and her hand went on the symbol which was burning with such intensity, she thought her skin was on fire. She fell behind the couch; eyes closed and bit her bottom lip as she tried to contain the pain.

She could feel it glowing beneath her arm and creating heat like nothing she has ever felt. Her whole body started to feel on fire and sweat formed on her forehead. A minute later, the symbol died and Raion tried to catch her breath.

Once she had calmed down, she placed her hand on the symbol on the back of her neck but quickly withdrew it back when she felt that it was still burning. She looked at her hand which had turned red from before and shook it a little to cool it down.

It was then she noticed the change in her surroundings. Everything had turned dark, having a purplish glow and weird shadows were cast everywhere. Crawling and popping her head to the side, her eye widened when she noticed everyone frozen on the spot.

Everyone but Yuugi who was talking with Pegasus on TV as if he was in the same room. Looking closer, she noticed that it was not Yuugi but Yami and there was a clock counting down on the VCR timer. It was already 14.58 and going down.

She stayed quiet and listened to the conversation between the two.

"Nervous, Yuugi-boy? You should be. You have never faced a duelist like me before" Pegasus said.

"You may be good"

"I assure you, I am"

"But I will beat you to save my friends"

Pegasus Millennium Eye started to glow behind his hair and Raion felt the symbol heating up a little. "You won't save anyone with that dragon card"

"How?" Yami asked as indeed it was the card he was holding.

_Did he guess? No… did he saw the future? Impossible and yet… all of this seems far from possible… but how? _She wondered.

"I told you, you've never faced anyone like me before. I know every move you'll make. Before you can even make it" he explained and Yami glared at him. "Knowing every move you'll make gives me a distinct advantage, wouldn't you say? For example, I can anticipate your next play and counter it with this Dragon Capture Jar"

"Aghh!"

"It will draw the Kimori Dragon from your card and imprison the beast. Trapped. Never to be played against me"

"This is crazy. First, he reads my mind, then he brings the monster on my card to life"

"This dark dimension we're in is known as the Shadow Realm, a mystical place where incredible monsters can be summoned and the impossible is quite possible"

_Shadow Realm? Dark dimension? Wait… he did say something about magic before… but… how? _Raion asked herself and kept listening without exposing herself.

For some reason, she was the only one other than Yuugi who was not affected, and she had a suspicion it had to do with that symbol on her neck. Funny thing was that she was born with that, but no one knew why or how it was possible.

It had never shown such strange signs until Yuugi finished the Millennium puzzle for the first time. And now, it seems to be even more frequent.

"But what you're telling me can't be true," Yami said.

"Tell me, Yuugi, do you believe there is magic in these cards?"

"Don't you know? You invented this game"

"What if I told you I didn't?"

"Huh?!" Yami exclaimed loudly while Raion did the same mentally.

_What are you talking about? _She asked.

"In ancient times, the Egyptians called this the Shadow Game. Powerful fellows would hold mystical duels in other dimensions just as we're doing now. But not with cards, they battled with real monsters and real magic. Magical forces so powerful, the Egyptians lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world"

_Egyptians? Can it be… that symbol is in hieroglyphics after all… and the puzzle is said to be from there… a connection? Maybe… he is telling the truth but why was never known or taught to us?_

"It's a good story, Pegasus. But these monsters can't be real"

"Tell that to my Dragon Piper as his flute of resurrection frees your Komori Dragon, but puts him under my control"

"I have to counter-attack! Silver Fang!" Yami shouted.

**_Komori Dragon attacks Silver Fang._**

Raion's eyes widen when she felt the heat of the flames all the way to where she was hiding. It was as if the flames were real and that was something not even Kaiba's holograms could do. She looked at Yami who was intact but equally shocked by the reality of the flames.

**_Yami's life points are reduced from 2000 to 1500._**

"Hah! As you see, Yuugi, these monsters are very real. ***evil laugh*** And also quite dangerous. ***evil laugh*** Ah, Yuugi-boy. You really are quite entertaining- the way you scowl and sneer so defiant and yet helpless. And so completely ignorant of the power of your Millennium Puzzle.

"What?!"

"Five thousand years ago, a powerful pharaoh locked the power of the Shadow Games away"

"What's this have to do with me?"

"The pharaoh captured these vast magical energies in seven mystical Millennium Items"

"Seven items? You're saying that... my puzzle's one of them?"

_So there is a connection! But wait… if there are 6 more, does he have one? Is this why we are in this shadow realm? And where are the rest? Does anyone else possess them?_ She asked herself while keeping her attention on the game.

"Yes, and there are mystical energies locked within it. The magic that could change your life forever... if you only knew how to unleash it"

"But why are you telling me this?"

"Why? Simply because I need you to know. But perhaps I have said too much. And since the clock is still ticking, I propose we resume playing our little duel"

_He's right, times running out and I still haven't figured out if he can really read my mind or if it's some kind of trick_, Yami thought.

Pegasus lifted his hair aside to show his Millennium Eye which glinted with the image of a skeleton. Raion had to contain a gasp as she realized that this particular eye was one of those 7 objects he had referred to before.

Yami his eye also glinted with the same image. _I've gotta try something, maybe my Zombie Warrior!_

Pegasus left out a burst of evil laughter.

_Wait a minute, he definitely knows what I'm about to do. But how? It's gotta have something to do with that weird eye of his. That's it, isn't it? That weird eye must somehow let him see the cards in my hand. So no matter which card I pick, he's already one step ahead of me. But that gives me an idea._

"Hurry up now, Yuugi-boy. Time is running out for you and your friends"

_I guess he's expecting me to play one of the cards in my hand. But what if I play a card even, I haven't seen yet?! What happens if I draw a new card straight from the deck without even looking at it?_

Raion kept her eyes on Yami, wondering what he was thinking. But she knew that face, it was the one he always made whenever he was thinking of a new strategy.

"I already know you plan to play the Zombie Warrior, and I'm already prepared to counter it with a trap card that makes even zombies lie down and play dead"

Yami smirked. "Not this time. I figured out your little game, Pegasus. You may be able to see the cards in my hand, but you can't see the cards I pull from the deck"

"Hmm?" Pegasus questioned.

"My next card is ***draws a card*** the Dark Magician!"

"Whoa, the big, scary Dark Magician"

"Mock me all you like, Pegasus. But my magician will destroy that dragon"

"Go right ahead, if you think it'll help"

"It'll do more than help, Pegasus. It'll bring you closer to defeat and bring me closer to saving my friends"

"If it can do all that, by all means, play it"

**_Dark Magician appears on playing field._**

"Dark Magic Attack!"

**Dark Magician attacks Komori Dragon. Pegasus' life-points are reduced from 2000 to 1200.**

Pegasus laughed triumphantly. "Nicely played. But by using your Dark Magician, you've let me manipulate you once again"

"Huh?"

"By playing that one card, you have ensured my victory"

"No"

"We shall see, Yuugi ***draws a card*** Oh, a very rare card. This is the fearsome Faceless Mage"

"I've never seen that card before. But my Dark Magician is one of the strongest magic cards in the game"

"But how will he fare once I combine my Faceless Mage with the, equally rare, Eye of Illusion?"

Her eyes widen once she heard and saw the card. She knew it, knew what it could do and how dangerous it was.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

"Yami no!" she shouted, forgetting that she had to be stealthy, but it was too late as the Magician attacked but no effect took place.

"Huh?" the two men exclaimed and turned to look at her, shocked that she was moving.

"Raion? You… you are not affected?" Yami asked as she stood up and quickly sat next to him.

"Apparently not" she replied.

"How is that even possible?" Pegasus asked out loud as his eye focused on the form of the girl.

_She shouldn't be able to move or speak unless I had chosen it. Yet, she is fully affected and apparently, she has been for a long time… why? I do not see any Millennium items; how can she do that? _He wondered but kept the thoughts to himself.

"Dark Magician! My attack had no effect at all" Yami stated as he noticed that there was no damage while Pegasus started to laugh.

"His Faceless Mage should've been destroyed, but it's still standing and I'm running out of time"

"What will happen if the time ends?" Raion asked as she also looked at the timer which showed 5 minutes left.

"I don't know but I don't think it will be good"

"There is still time to turn this over"

_I'm up by three hundred life-points, but only because Pegasus is toying with me. I've got to find a way to beat him at his own Shadow Game…Pegasus knows all kinds of tricks. But I gotta find a way to defeat him. I just have to trust in my grandpa's cards. I attack your combo with the elf swordsman!_

**_Celtic Guardian appears on playing field._**

"This mighty warrior will cut your Faceless Mage down to size"

"True, your elf is mighty. But you have once again underestimated the incredible power of my Eye of Illusion! Hah hah!" Pegasus said.

"No!"

"Dark Magic Attack"

**_Celtic Guardian shatters, Yami's life points are reduced from 1500 to 400._**

"Arg! But that's impossible! The Faceless Mage doesn't have a Dark Magic Attack"

"It's the Eye of Illusions," Raion told him and he looked at her. "I have heard about that card before. Like the mirror it is, it controls the reflection of the monster it sees and thus controlling the monster"

_But if he's using its magic to control my magician, what's controlling his mage? _He wondered as he listened carefully.

"Well, Yuugi, our time together is nearly up, and as I have more life-points than you, it appears I am the victor"

**_0: 00.05._**

"Time's not up yet, Pegasus. And you've left your Faceless Mage vulnerable to a physical assault" Yami said and held up Summoned Skull.

"Nnngh"

"Summoned Skull, attack!"

**_Summoned Skull appears on playing field. The clock reads 0: 00.01 and then 0: 00.00 just as Summoned Skull attacks._**

"Well, we've run out of time. But how close was that? If you had been able to complete that attack, I would have lost. But I didn't, did I? I have taken the measure of your talents this day, Yuugi Mouto. And when next we duel, we shall play for far higher stakes"

"I'm done with your games"

Pegasus shook a finger. You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter. But... *lifts hair aside to reveal Millennium Eye* I'm not, for I too possess one of the seven Millennium Items- the all-powerful Millennium Eye!"

"A Millennium Eye?"

_I knew it. My eyes didn't deceive me when I saw a glimpse of it… but what is he going to do now? _She wondered, her answer coming very shortly.

"That's right, Yuugi-boy. And now I'll show you the true extent of its magic. You see, I have found that- given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game" Pegasus said as the Millennium Eye glowed and pulled Yuugi's grandfather's soul into the television screen.

"Huh?" the duo exclaimed.

Mr Mouto from the television screen. "Yuugi!"

Immediately Yami changed places with Yuugi who darted forward to the TV while Raion was frozen on the spot, not believing what had just happened.

"Grandpa!"

"Yes, we will duel again, Yuugi. How else will you reclaim your grandfather's soul?" Pegasus words were heard before the world returned to colour.

Tristan and Joey were able to move but Yuugi's grandfather fell limp on the couch with blank eyes.

"No!" she shouted as she rushed to him and checked his pulse and tried to shake him.

His pulse was faint, and he was barely breathing. His skin cold as ice and it has paled a few shades. No response came from him.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpaaaaaa!"


	7. Chapter 6

_Domino High School, rooftop_

Yuugi was standing next to a fence watching the sunset. Raion was by his side.

"How did I get into this mess? I can't believe that grandpa's gone. One minute he's right beside us, and the next, Pegasus shows up and uses some sort of weird magic to steal his soul away. But why? What could Pegasus possibly want with me? And could it have something to do with my Millennium Puzzle?"

Raion side hugged him and he leaned on her while she rubbed his arm. "Its okay, Yuugi. Whatever he wants, we will find out and we will rescue your grandpa"

"You are right… I'll get grandpa back. I'll beat Pegasus at his own game. Whatever that is"

"We will"

Yuugi and Raion walked up the shop but stopped when they noticed an envelope stuck between the door and frame.

"Huh? What's this?" Raion asked as Yuugi grabbed the envelope and noticed a Duel Monster card.

"It's from Pegasus"

"What does he want now?"

"It's an invitation to the tournament at the Duelist Kingdom"

* * *

_Domino High_

Our heroes were gathered in their usual class and the duo had just informed them about the envelope and the invitation.

"I don't get it. A tournament at the Duelist Kingdom. Isn't that an island?"

"So, that's where Pegasus is keeping your grandpa?" Joey asked.

"Maybe. The only way to know for sure is to become a contestant. The boat's going to be leaving in two days" Yuugi answered him.

"Yuugi, you know I want to save Grandpa Mouto as much as you want but this could be dangerous… we don't know who else will be on this island or what Pegasus is planning" Raion said.

"I have to go. It's the only clue I have for rescuing Grandpa"

"I know but I have a bad feeling about it"

"I still can't believe it. Pegasus used some kind of weird spell to grab your grandpa's soul away. And now he's toying with you, forcing you to duel in the tournament" Tristan said.

"Right. And without invitations, we can't even go there with you. I wish we could help you, pal" Joey stated.

"This sucks" she added.

_Unless _she continued mentally as her mind started to work furiously.

"Hey, Yuugi. Check this out. According to this card, the tournament winner takes the grand prize of three million dollars" Tristan read from the invitation.

"Three mills?" Joey repeated shocked.

"So what, Tristan. Who cares about money at a time like this?"

"Hey, gimme that ***Joey pulls the card out of Tristan's hand*** Ahh. Three million"

"Guess Joey does..." Raion commented.

"Three million. In cold cash"

* * *

The rooftop of the school, the very same fence only that this time Joey was there and was sitting on the ground right behind the metallic structure. Raion and Yuugi, who had been searching for him all over, finally found him and walked towards him worried.

"Joey? What're you doing up here?" Yuugi asked him.

"Hmm?"

"What's with you?" Raion asked next.

"Ah, nothing. I'm just thinking about a whole lot of stuff. Yuugi, you do know that I care about your gramps, right? I mean, he taught me about the heart of the cards"

"Of course I know"

"I mean it. One way or another, I'll help you beat Pegasus"

_Joey… _she thought and smiled.

"Mmmm. Hah, that means a lot to me, Joey. I'm glad we're friends"

"Same. You are a great friend" she said.

"Remember the first time we met?" he asked.

"I'll never forget it. It was all because of the Millennium Puzzle"

The trio smiled as they recalled the old days. Yuugi was mainly focused on completing the puzzle and didn't have any friends except Raion who was mostly kept busy with the Aikido championship back then.

Joey and Tristan used to bully him, only because they wanted him to learn to stand up for himself. Due to his height and pacifistic nature, he was often a victim and the redhead couldn't always be there for him to save him.

Joey one day stole a piece of the puzzle, hoping that Yuugi would stop fuzzing about it and socialize more. At the same time, a bully pointed himself as Yuugi's protector and then beat the two boys until blood would come from their mouths.

When the tri-coloured teen saw this, he stopped in the middle and took the hits for them. He was also blackmailed for money because of those 'services'. Joey, after seeing Yuugi's bravery he brought the piece back and then became Yuugi's friend.

Tristan followed right after and while Raion was suspicious at first, she realized that they were good kids. As for the bully, he was beaten to a pulp by Raion before being sent to Juvey, after a small call from Raion to a good friend of her dad.

"The truth of the matter is, you're the best friend I've ever had. Both of you" Joey added as everyone stopped recalling the memories.

"Yeah! Too bad you can't go with me to rescue Grandpa" Yuugi said.

"Don't worry. Somehow, someway, I promise we'll do it together"

"Huh?! Together?!"

"You bet. We're a team, Yuugi"

"But how can you go without an invitation?" Raion asked as she listened carefully.

* * *

_The exterior of the ferry to the Duelist Kingdom._

"Attention all duelists. Welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions. You received with your invitation, the star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite, invited by us after close observation of your past Duel Monsters contests. You each have a fair and equal chance to win. It all comes down to how well you've chosen your cards and how well you play. Now then duelists, cross the ocean and enter the Duelist Kingdom" one of the Lackeys said.

"Present your star chips as you board the vessel" a second Lackey added, and the duelist created a long line.

Yuugi was there alone while Joey was trying to sneak in. Raion and Tristan had decided not to join them up to that point, saying they had some businesses to attend to.

"Hey, you, get out of here. Only official contestants are allowed onboard" one Lackey said to Joey.

"How do you know I'm not official?"

"Because the official duelists aren't trying to sneak on board through the lower hatches"

"Joey? What the-?" Yuugi exclaimed as he saw his friend being carried away.

"Stop your struggling. We're going to have to throw you out" the Lackey said.

"No way. I came here to duel and I'm gonna duel"

"Leave him alone"

"Hey, Yuugi"

"Joey! What're you doing here, Joey?"

"Hah. Did you think I'd let you do this on your own? C'mon, help me out"

* * *

_A different part of the exterior of the ferry to the Duelist Kingdom._

Tristan and Raion were hiding behind some wooden crates and were looking around for any Lackeys.

The latter one had changed from her school clothing to her normal attire which consisted of dark blue jean-tights, a maroon sleeveless crop top that stopped right beneath her chest and black fingerless gloves.

She also had leather brown and black armbands on both arms. Her hair the same style and her golden hues looked around.

"I do not feel so confident about this" Tristan said as he also looked around.

"Then go home. I won't let Yuugi go alone there"

"Me neither"

"Then don't complain. We will pull this through"

Noticing the commission between Joey and the Lackeys, she smirked.

"They're distracted. Let's go" she said and started to walk silently and stealthy.

"Right" he added halfheartedly as he followed suit.

* * *

"He's with me. You've got to let him on" Yuugi said.

"Only people with a star chip can get on board. There are no exceptions. Understand?" the Lackey replied.

"But Joey has a star chip. Didn't he tell you?"

"I do?"

Yuugi holds out one of his two-star chip. "See? ***gives it to Joey*"**

"What's this?"

"According to this card, a star chip's proof that one is a duelist"

"That may be, but all participants are given two-star chips. You'll be at a disadvantage" the Lackey stated.

"Maybe. But I'd rather take that risk than be without my friend when we get to the Duelist Kingdom"

"Yuugi" Joey said, fully out of words at the kindness of his friend.

"What do we do?" one of the Lackeys asked the others.

Another one pulls out his phone. "Mr Pegasus, we've got a problem, sir"


	8. Chapter 7

_Ferry Deck_

"Whoa!" Raion exclaimed as she noticed the view of the sea while the ferry was slowly pulling away from the docks. "Told you we could do it"

"Yeah, yeah… maybe we should pipe it down"

"Agree"

* * *

_The exterior of the ship._

Joey and Yuugi were leaning on the railing as the ship had already started its journey to Duelist kingdom.

"I'm glad they let you on board, Joey," Yuugi said and looked at his friend with a smile.

"Only because you sacrificed one of your star chips for me. But if any of the other players find out we only have one-star chip each, they could try to take advantage of us"

"Then be quiet about it," he told him as a blond curly-haired woman in short and tight purple leather clothing and red lipstick was walking behind them.

"Hmmm"

"Kinda exciting, isn't it Yuugi?" Joey asked him, not paying attention to her.

"Yeah"

"Well what do we have here?" the woman said as she stopped and looked at the duo.

"Huh?" they both exclaimed as they turned their attention to her, Joey blushing immediately.

"Wow" he exclaimed but the woman had her eyes on the shorter boy.

"So, you're the Yuugi kid everybody's talking about, huh?" she asked.

"Whoa. Check it out" Joey commented.

"But I'm amazed that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba. You're famous, you know"

"Uh, thanks very much. I think..."

"Hey miss, I'm a really good friend of Yuugi, the master duelist-"

"Look, you're either a champ or a chump. Cut this guy loose. He's fashion-challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games" the woman said as she started to walk off.

"Please, crush me," Joey said in a hypnotized state.

The woman heard him and looked back. "I'll crush you all eventually. The name's Mai"

Raion who was hiding had managed to see everything and was glaring at Mai.

"How arrogant and she is not even that beautiful. It's the slutty clothing" she said.

"Someone is jealous," Tristan said, and she turned to look at him,

"Jealous of what? Her? Don't be ridiculous"

"Mmm," the teenager added with a smirk only to be pushed down by the redhead's hand.

"Shhhh! Quiet, they'll hear you"

* * *

While Joey and Yuugi were inside in the warmth, meeting new and famous duelist while exchanging cards, Raion and Tristan were still outside and were affected by the lower temperatures.

"Damn its cold" she added as she rubbed her arms.

"Yeah… you want my coat?" he asked while also trying to keep his body warm.

"No, it's okay thank you" she continued and tried to see if she could sneak in.

"What are you doing?"

"Just catching a glimpse. No one is crazy enough to be out here. Well, except the two of us"

"Stay down or we're busted"

"Fine" she muttered as she leaned against the wall, a minute later a door near opened and a white-haired teenage boy with messy hair walked out. "Look, isn't that Bakura? She asked as she stayed hidden but kept her eyes on the familiar boy.

"Bakura? You mean Bakura from school?"

"What do you think he's doing here?"

"Uhh. I guess he's in the tournament"

"I didn't have him for a duelist"

* * *

Later on, Bakura had left and soon Yuugi and Weevil walked out.

"I don't trust him" Raion whispered and Tristan gave a nod as they stayed hidden and kept watching.

"Aren't you going to exchange any cards Yuugi?" the green-haired boy asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna duel with the cards I brought along with me"

"I figured as much. You used the Exodia cards in your duel with Kaiba, right? Those are the strongest cards of them all"

"And rare"

"Could I possibly see those legendary cards?"

"I don't see why not. Just be careful with them. Okay?"

Weevil's glasses glint. "Hah"

Yuugi rummaged through box. "Here!"

"So these are the cards to summon Exodia. For a long time, I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to finally beat these cards. But I couldn't come up with anything. Until just this moment" he said and walked towards the edge of the boat.

"Huh?" Yuugi asked confused as Weevil through the cards off the edge, letting the wind take them to the wild sea. "No!"

Raion gasped as anger clouded her vision, the familiar burning behind her neck returned and she glared at Weevil so hard as if she could torture him and kill him.

Weevil laughed "Now there's no one who can challenge me"

Joey who had managed to see the latest parts of the discussion rose his fist and grabbed the kid from his vest. "Why you-!"

"My cards! Those were the Exodia cards that my grandpa gave me"

"I'll get 'em!" Joey said as he jumped over the railing and into the water.

"Joey, don't! Joey, where are you?!" Yuugi asked and tried to look at him as the wind had picked up and the sea was getting wilder.

At the same time, Weevil rushed back inside with a proud smirk and Raion was debating if she should go after him and teach him a lesson or go help Yuugi.

"I promise you, I'll get them, Yuugi!" Joey said as he kept swimming.

"Joey, they're not worth drowning over" Raion shouted as she ran to the edge of the railing.

"Don't worry. Look, there. I got one of them"

"Joey, swim back to the ship" Yuugi shouted, snapping back from his little shock of seeing her on the ship.

"No way. At least this time there's something I can do to help someone I care about. ***goes under for a moment*** Current sure is strong though. It's hard to fight. But if I punk out now, who's going to help my sister, Serenity? ***grabs a card*** Just three more now. ***is pulled under*"**

"Joey!" Yuugi shouted as he also dived into the water. "Hold on!"

"Yuugi no!" Raion shouted and turned to Tristan. "Find me something to help them"

He nodded and rushed to look for some sort of floating doughnut or rope or anything that could help. The redhead looked around until through the darkness of the storm until lightning flashed and provided her with some light.

Her eyes landed on a ladder and she immediately rushed to it before unfolding it. At the same time, Joey was pulled under the waves and Yuugi had saved him but was having trouble swimming against the strong currents.

"Raion!" he called her name as she climbed down the stairs a little and extended her hand.

"Give me Joey" she ordered, and a barely awake Joey was given to her.

With profound strength, she held him and started to climb up the ladder. Tristan helped her pull him on the deck and then she helped Yuugi before following suit.

* * *

They sat on the deck, a place where the wind blew less even though the storm had calmed down. A blanket was wrapped around Yuugi and Joey who was shivering slightly. The latter had returned to normal.

"That was close. I'm sure glad you two guys showed up. Glad" Yuugi said as Raion rubbed his back.

"We're a team. We'll all stick together" she reminded him.

"We'll always watch your back" Tristan added.

"Thanks a lot, you guys"

"I'm sorry, Yuugi," Joey said after a minute of silence.

"Huh?!"

"I failed. I only found two of your cards"

"It's okay, Joey"

"It's not okay. It's always this way with me. I'm never able to help anybody. Not even my sister, Serenity"

"Serenity?"

"You mentioned her before while fighting the waves. Didn't know you had a sister" Raion said.

"Our parents divorced years ago when we were kids. She lives far away with my mother. My sister's had really bad eyes since she was born. Eventually, she'll go blind"

"I'm sorry"

"Thanks, Yug'"

* * *

_The bow of the ship._

Our heroes were leaning against the railing, looking at the now lighter sky. The silence was broken by Joey.

"You know… my sister… She sent me a message…The doctors told her that the time has come. Soon her eyes will be impossible to repair, even with surgery. But some specialists could operate now before it's too late. They could save her eyesight. But... there's no way I can pay for the operation. I have to win. For her! Winning in the Duelist Kingdom, and getting the prize money, is the only way I can help Serenity!"

"We'll both do our best, Joey! You, for your sister. And me, for my grandpa"

"That's right. We'll do this together. And we will only return as winners" she added and hugged Joey.

"Thank you, guys," he said as he hugged back, a smile on his face.

The sun had started to rise, and their destination finally was visible. Tristan was the first to notice.

"Look, the island!" he said and pointed at the horizon.

"That's the Duelist Kingdom. That's it. We're almost there" Yuugi said as they all turned to look at it.


	9. Chapter 8

As the ship approached the new island in of nowhere, our heroes stood at the bow and looked fascinated by their destination.

"Man this duelist kingdom looks like a very big place Yuugi. Finding your grandpa is not going to be easy" Joe said.

"Well, we got to start somewhere" the said boy replied.

"What matters is that we will find him. No matter what" Raion said and they all walked back since they were almost there.

* * *

The anchor was dropped, and the ship came to a halt. The Captain lowered the ramp, but everyone was busier looking at the dozen of grunts with sunglasses who were patrolling the area.

"Man, check out these suits," Joe said.

"Looks like Pegasus like his security, tight. Am I the only one who finds it suspicious?" Raion asked but before anyone could reply, the announcement was heard.

_"Attention duelists, please disembark in an orderly fashion"_

Tristan stiffened. "Hey Raion," he said in a low voice. "What if those guys find out that we are not real duelists? We better place it safe and swim back"

The redhead rolled her eyes and pulled his ear. "Listen here oat brain. None of this will happen as long as _you _act normal until we are out of sight"

She let him go and the teen rubbed his ear before nodding. They got into line and started to walk down the ramp. Yugi, Joe and Raion walked normally but Tristan was super nervous. He had started to sweat and walked very tensely.

"Hey, you!" one of the grunts called him as he passed in front of him. The trio stopped and looked behind, worrying that he had been caught. "Don't look so stiff. You guys are our guests here"

"That's right," Tristan said as he tried to cover his worried face and play along. He bowed. "I am your guests"

Raion shook her head but wondered if Pegasus had suspected anything and if he had, maybe them staying on the island was all his plan, to begin with. Perhaps a card to use against Yugi. She didn't know but she made sure to keep her guard up for any other surprises.

Once out of sight, our heroes stopped so Tristan could release the breath he was holding. He had almost freaked out completely, the adrenaline still high but the redhead smacked him on the head and that seemed to help him get control of himself.

"Is this how you play cool?" she asked as the man controlled himself.

"Hey… well… I tried!" he defended but she just rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Everyone made it safe and soun-" Joey started to say but was cut off by a loud sneeze.

Raion was fast enough to sidestep before any booger or saliva land on her. "Easy there, Joey," she said.

"You would never have gotten that cold if it wasn't for Weevil," Yugi said, his mood dropped since he blamed himself for the incident with the Exodia cards.

"Speaking of our wormy friend, looks like he just stepped off the boat and he is already looking for some trouble," he said, and everyone turned their attention towards the sneaky duelist.

He was looking at them with his smug smirk and Raion narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh how much I want to wipe that smirk off his face"

"You and me both" Joey said.

_I would too but we do not have time for Weevil right now, _Yugi thought and glared at him.

"Welcome all duelist" a heavy voice was heard, and everyone turned their attention to the Lead Grunt whose hair was jelled up even higher than Tristan's. "Please, follow the stairs to meet your hosts" he continued and pointed at the castle behind him.

"That castle gotta belong to Pegasus," Yugi said and she nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Joey asked and they all started to walk towards the building.

* * *

Halfway on the stairs, Raion felt a small annoyance by her tattoo and turned her head to the side, only to notice someone.

"What is that?" she asked and looked closer, noticing Bakura between the bushes and trees.

"What did you see Raion?" Yugi asked.

"It looked like Bakura"

"Bakura from school?"

"Where is he?" Joey asked and she turned her attention where she had last seen him, but he was gone.

"Strange" she muttered. "That's the second time I have seen him and then he is gone"

"Come on. We are on a rescue mission remember?" Tristan informed and they continued their way up the many stairs.

* * *

Once at the top, they all waited for the grand door to open. During the waiting time, a group of young kids started to point out the 3 top duelists like Weevil, Rex and Mako. Soon, their discussion changed to Kaiba and thus Yugi.

Rain smirked and nudged him gently with her elbow along with Joey. The tri-coloured kid blushed at being famous for beating Kaiba, the national champion.

"Attention!" A grunt talked via a megaphone from the balcony. "Your benevolent host has come to greet you all"

Yugi and Raion narrowed their eyes at the balcony, having a personal grudge and dislike for the man who was about to show up.

"Boy, what would I give to get just 5 minutes alone with that guy?" Joey asked.

She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Get in line"

The silver-haired man walked out and Raion remembered how he had tricked Yami during the game and then took the soul of Grandpa Mouto as a bargain chin. This man was trouble, big trouble.

However, now she was certain about one thing. Pegasus knew that she and the company had come along with Yugi which only made her increase her guard.

_I am not leaving this island until I save my grandpa. No matter what plans Pegasus has for me, Yugi_ thought as he and the said man ended up in another staring contest.

"Greetings duelists" he started. "I am Maximillian Pegasus… it is my great honour to welcome you all to my Duelist Kingdom. You stand before me, the world greatest duelist ***Raion rolls her eyes* **but come the contest's end, only one of you will be crowned… King of Games… I ploy you all to assemble your duelling decks with care, with creativity and with cunnings… for this competition will test your skills like never before… To track your progress in the tournament, you all have been given a duelling glove, you all have been given two precious star chips ***Yugi wears his glove*** You must wage these star chips to every duel you compete in. To advance to the final stage of the competition and get the chance for the 3 million dollars, you must get 10-star chips. 10-star chips will admit you to my castle where you will face me in one final duel"

_I bet my duelling glove that Grandpa is somewhere inside that castle, but I will never get in with all those guards around. Raion perhaps could try but cannot take the risks of her being caught. I just have to win enough star chips to get inside, _Yugi thought.

_Grandpa Mouto must be inside that castle. I could try and sneak inside to find him but there is a big risk. Yugi could get disqualified or any of my friends might get hurt if I attempt to break the rules like that. All I can do, for now, is support Yugi and Joey until one of them gets 10 stars. Once inside, I will take my chances but for now, I must wait, _Raion thought.

Pegasus continued. "This will be like a tournament you have never experienced. State of the art duelling arenas cover this entire island and intriguing duelling rules will be in effect. I could tell you what those rules are… but… what kind of fun would that be? You will discover them as you compete or you won't last very long. Remember, play boldly, think strategically and duel mercilessly. You have one hour to prepare both your cards and you. When the sky lights up with fireworks, the duels will begin!"

Everyone cheered and the redhead rolled her eyes. She looked around, seeing all those kids who didn't know what kind of monster Pegasus was. A shiver went down her spine and she turned to look at Pegasus who was looking at her rather intensely.

His smug smirk never leaving his face. She had attracted his attention when she was unaffected by the shadow realm, that she was sure about. She narrowed her eyes and challenged him.

He didn't even flinch by her hard stare and instead, he walked back inside. She stayed, glaring at the place he was and was snapped back to reality by a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Raion," Joey said, and she followed the rest.

* * *

They had made their pitstop in the middle of a green valley, surrounded by trees. They had the perfect isolation to prepare until time could come.

"Yugi, I do not know if I can win this thing" Joey confessed. "Maybe it would be best for you to take that star chip back"

"Nah, you keep it. Your little sister is counting on you to win the tournament's prize money for her"

"Thank man"

"Do not worry Joey. You can do it. All you have to do is avoid the most experienced duelists and you will be fine" Raion told him with a smile.

"Yeah, you just have to work yourself up" Tristan added.

"Thank you, guys…Well Yugi, between your grandpa and my sister, we do not have any room for mistakes"

"Right!"

On cue, the fireworks were shot and signalled the beginning of this tournament.

"You guys are ready?" the only female of the group asked as she pointed at them.

Everyone nodded and started to walk down the dirt path.

"So, what is your plan Yugi?" Joey asked the tri-coloured boy who was on the lead.

"Well, I might as well settle with Weevil. After all, we do have a score to settle"

"I was hoping you would say that"

"Isn't that him?" Raion asked and everyone noticed him standing at the entrance to the forest.

"Weevil! I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi shouted but the boy just laughed and ran inside the forest.

"I can't believe it. Weevil is running away!" Joey said as Yugi rushed after him. "Hey! Wait up!"

The trio quickly followed the shorter kid, everyone heading deeper and deeper into the forest.

"I have a bad feeling about this… something is not right" Raion said as she passed her two friends and was closely following Yugi. A swarm of moths was awakened and started to fly around, making their chase harder. "You got to be kidding me"

"He is fast for a short guy," Tristan said as they all raised their hands to protect their faces against the insects.

"Or you are too slow for a tall guy" the redhead shouted from the lead.

_What's weevil up to? _Yugi wondered as he started to get tired. _He wanted to duel with me ever since we met on that boat… wait a minute… what did he say back then?_

_"Everyone will soon learn that there are new rules on this island"_

_It must have something to do with the new rules, so I better figure out what and fast_

The chase came to an end once they reached a clearing, deep inside the forest.

"There he is," Joy said as everyone looked at Weevil who was standing at the other side of the clearing.

"Welcome… like the spider to a fly, you fell right into my trap!" he said.

"It's time to answer for what you did on the boat Weevil," Yuugi said as his necklace glowed. Raion's tattoo did the same and when the faint glimpse of light died, Yami was standing in Yuugi's place.

"Alright Weevil. Time to see if you are as good as duelling as you are running away"

"Was I running away or was I luring you into my web?"

"Its time to duel!"

"As you wish!" Weevil shouted and the earth started to shake.

"Earthquake"

"No Joey. Something else" Raion said as she tried to keep her balance.

"What have you done?" Yami asked as the area started to transform.

Everyone looked with wide eyes as a giant duelling arena rose from the ground just behind the green-haired kid.

"You just walked into a hornet's nest and there is no way out!"


	10. Chapter 9

"These giants arena's must have been placed all over the island" Joey pointed out.

"I will just meet you on the field," Weevil said and run to the red side before jumping on the stand which started to levitate him up.

Yami quickly did the same while the company stayed at the side.

"I do not like this" Raion said and folded her hands in front of her chest, ready to watch the duel.

"Me neither. Weevil is a little too cocky" Joey said by her side.

"I noticed that you have just one-star chip Yugi. I guess that means I will have the pleasure of eliminating you from the tournament. Once you are gone, everyone else will be easy for the picking" the Bug boy said cockily.

"His voice annoys me," the redhead said and kept observing.

"Not if I take your two first" Yugi replied calmly, determination eradiating from his stance and voice.

"What?"

"This will be an all or nothing match for the both of us"

"Ha! Why should I risk both of my star chips while you only have 1?"

"Because I have something else, I think you want. My whole duel monster's deck"

_Is he crazy? _Raion asked, looking at the spirit dumfounded. She understood his anger about the Exodia cards and Weevil's behaviour in general, but this was a tricky bet. She had the utmost faith in his duel abilities, but his opponent wasn't exactly someone you could call a fair player.

She kept her thoughts to herself, her guts telling her to trust Yami like she did so many times before. Instead of worrying, she would keep her focus on the green-haired boy who had rubbed her off the wrong way.

"You risk your grandpa's deck? Fine by me…Winning all your cards will be an easy way to exterminate you once and for all" Weevil laughed.

"Squash that little twerp like a mosquito Yugi" Joey commented as Raion narrowed her golden hues at their foe.

His cockiness would be his doom, she was certain of that. She remembered her father's many lessons on being humble, open and how cockiness and greed would be your destruction.

Her old man was a wise one and most of her attributes and parts of her character were because of his so many lessons. She was about to witness them becoming true, once again; the first time being with Seto.

Being too deep into her thoughts and memories, she almost missed the three young duelists who had happened to notice the duel from afar. They had recognized Weevil but not their friend.

Joey, as per usual, came to the rescue. "That guy is Yugi Muto, he beat Kaiba," he said and turned his attention to the three boys. "And I happen to be his best friend, Joey Wheeler ***turns his attention to Raion & Tristan*** and those two…they are just trespassers"

Tristan almost fell from the sudden shock while Raion sweatdropped. She should have seen that coming and yet the dirty blond teen always seemed to catch her off guard. She ignored him and focused her attention on the duel that was about to start.

The three boys kept commenting, mentioning the fact that they didn't expect the duel between the two of them happen so soon. Along with the fact that Weevil was a regional champion and was unbeatable.

Perhaps once the duel was over, Weevil wouldn't be the only one who would have been proven wrong. She found herself excited about that.

"Well Yugi, my adoring public so… we should begin!"

"This is it" Raion muttered and watched as their points were set at 2000.

Both drew cards and Weevil was first to play.

"Let's see how you will like my killer needle," he said and placed the card down. Quickly, the holographic image of the card came to life, proving to be a giant wasp with one big stinger. (1200/1000)

"You will have to get through my mammoth graveyard first," Yugi said as his monster came to life (1200/800) "This massive monster will match your annoying insect point for point. Attack!"

"Killer needle let's show that mammoth your stinger! Attack!"

**_Killer Needle attacks the mammoth, destroying it. _**

_I don't get it. Both creatures were evenly matched. It should have been a stalemate, _Yugi wondered.

_Something is odd. There must be something we are missing. There are no trap cards on the ground, so what could give Killer Needle the advantage? _Raion asked herself and placed her hand beneath her chin.

"Have you begun to figure out yet? Why I led you all this way to the forest area? If you just look around, then you will see that this area is a replica of our surrounding environment. One-part wasteland and one part forest…and who thrives in the forest? Bugs! The strongest, most powerful insects rule the forest. So as long as I play my bugs in the forest area, I get a field power bonus" Weevil explained, shocking the company on this new addition as now the attack of his monster was 1560. "I guess you just weren't listening Pegasus said that this tournament would have exciting new surprises in store for us"

"We did listen, Weevil. Yet Pegasus never specified what kind of surprises" she pointed out, earning the attention of the duo. "So, how come you are aware of such a thing? Unless you cheated your way and found the rules. Giving you an advantage over others. ***Weevil is furious*** Guess you couldn't hold yourself. You had to play dirty before the tournament even officially begun. I am so disappointed in you, not"

A smirk played on her lips as the bug boy glared at her from behind his oversized glasses. She knew she was right, and she had just struck a nerve, earning not only glare from him but mutters from the three boys. Their faith to Weevil not that strong after he proved himself to be a big cheater.

"Yes, I stole the rules only because I was smart enough to think about it! It doesn't matter as I will crush Yugi right in front of the eyes of his pathetic friends!" he said but his time of pride was interrupted by Yami laughing. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Because of …take a look at your ferocious killer needle now," he said in confidence.

Everyone watched as the giant wasp started to glow white and quickly disappeared from the field.

"Oh no! My monster…what have you done with my monster?!" he asked and then looked at the screen with the info of the two monsters. "This makes no sense, my creature was supercharged with a field power bonus but according to this, Yuugi's creature became just as powerful," he said as he noticed that the mammoth had an attack of 1560.

"Looks like my mammoth got a field power bonus from the wasteland area, just like your bugs do form the forest"

Weevil greeted his teeth in frustration and Raion enjoyed watching him like that, slowly he was getting what he deserved, and she had first row seats.

"The field point advantage was supposed to be mine alone!"

"I kept wondering about something on the boat ride here Weevil. Why were we travelling to some remote island just to duel? But as soon as I saw this holographic display grid, it all came together. Every monster has a type of field that it does best on, kind of a home-field advantage… and what makes this island so special, is that it contains every type of field imaginable. So when you deliberately led us to the spot, you were hoping to get some field advantage" Yami explained and the redhead smiled.

That was the Yami & Yuugi she knew. Always thinking, observing and understanding. It was one of the reasons why they were such great duelists. She remembered how they had the small discussion on the boat about the peculiar island but she wouldn't have connected the dots fast enough for such thing.

She still had much to learn about duelling but thankfully for her, she had the best teacher and friend setting an example.

Suddenly, Weevil started to laugh and when he looked up; a small part of his sanity seemed to have disappeared. She narrowed her eyes, not liking how the atmosphere changed.

"You think you are clever to put it all together like that Yuugi but figuring out that rule won't be enough. There are surprises hidden every rock…and I know them all"

_It won't be that useful, one Yuugi gets you out of the competition, _Raion thought but took his words to heart and made sure to have her mind and her eyes open for any of those 'surprises'.

"Do not let that feel scare you! He is bluffing" Joey said.

"Really? Then let's just see how you will handle this bluff" he said and placed his monster card in attack mode. "My Hercules beetle will find a way to crawl under your skin" (1980/2600)

_Even though I know about the field advantage, it's too late to rebuild my deck now. I guess a combo attack would be my best bet, _Yuugi thought and placed a monster card down.

"I play feral imp (1300/1400) ***monsters appear on the field*** and now, I will add this Horn of the unicorn so its magic will raise my attack points *** Imp gets a power-up*** (200/1400)"

Weevil laughed. "You will have to do a lot better than that. Hercules beetle attack!"

"Feral imp! Magic lightning attack!"

**_Both attacks collide but only the Feral Imp gets damaged and disappears._**

"Yuugi's attack did not affect? How?" Raion exclaimed.

"Something's screwing" Joey commented.

"My imp's lightning attack should have destroyed your beetle. Is this another trick Weevil?" Yami asked him.

"No Yuugi. I just thought you knew that all monsters with a field power bonus were also resistant to any type of magic attack… since my Hercules Beetle easily deflected your lighting attack, he has more than enough power to destroy your pathetic Feral Imp and continue to eat away at your life points"

_Damn, _the redhead thought as her friend's points dropped to 1350. _This won't be an easy duel. What other rules will we find out during the battle?_

"Even that 4 eyed tick's weakest bugs are going to be tough to beat as long as long as he got that field power bonus," Joey said.

"Yeah but its not exactly as it could just be off" Tristan commented.

"Weevil is a no-good cheat and I have a feeling he will cause Yuugi more trouble as the duel goes on," Raion said and kept watching.

"For now, we need to have faith in Yuugi's abilities"

_Like dad used to say…' Cheaters will get only that far in life'_

"Make your move!" Weevil said.

_Maybe I should use my next monster to defend. By putting my card in defence mode, my monster will take a hit, but my life points will be spared, _Yuugi thought and placed his monster upside down.

"So, we are defending now, are we? Very clever. Since I can't see your monster's defence points, I can't be sure I can beat it but even your strongest monster can't stand against my basic insect"

**Basic Insect appears in the arena. (650/910)**

_What is planning? _she wondered, noticing that even with the field bonus, the monster was considerably weak.

"Not only does he get a field bonus, but I am also upgrading him with a lvl. 3 laser cannon! And a lvl. 2 power boost!"

_No! its insect is so powerful now that my defence monster won't stand a chance and after it falls, my life points are next._

"Now Yuugi. For all the innocent little bugs you squashed, stomped, crushed or fumigated; It's payback time!"

**Basic Insect attacks with the laser cannon, destroying Yuugi's defence monster**

_This is not good, _she thought as the bright light of the attack died and her friend was left undefended. _Hold on Yami, Yuugi. You guys can do this_

"You will have to do better than that if you hope to survive my bugs laser-powered arsenal"

"Then I will play this card," Yami said and placed another card in defence mode.

"I am going to keep you on the defensive. Attack now, with any monster, and you will instantly activate this trap card" Weevil said and rose the card which he held between his fingers.

"That weevil kid got Yuugi cornered" Tristan pointed out.

"Yeah and he cannot even counterattack," Joey said.

"Either way guys. We need to have faith in Yuugi. He won't lose" Raion added. _He cannot lose._

"As long as my trap card is on the field, you are powerless to make a move against me. So just my tightening web makes you squirm?"

_What is with him and the bug puns anyway?_ She found herself asking.

_He is so busy bragging; he is not paying attention to my moves *_**_places a card down*_**_ maybe I can set a little trap of my own_

_"_Face it Yuugi, I have got you pinned down and while you are unable to attack me, I can attack you anytime I want! Each turn you cower; I create a new monster" Yuugi's opponent said and another bug appeared on his side of the field.

Raion frowned as she watched Yuugi keep pulling cards, causing new bugs to appear on Weevil's side. She suspected that he had a plan and she hoped it was a good one, judging by the smirk on his face.

Weevil, on the other hand, had no idea. He kept bragging and talking nonstop, proving how blind he was to what was happening on his side of the field.

"Keep drawing Yuugi. My army insect only gets bigger. I am going to wipe out all your monsters in one bug blitzkrieg"

_That's right Weevil. Put all your monster's on the field. That is exactly what I am counting on._

"Guys look at Yuugi. He is so confident" Tristan pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Whenever he is up there, it's like he is a different guy" Joey agreed.

_Oh Joey, Tristan. If only you guys knew_, she thought but kept her facial expressions neutral.

"Well, what do you know? I am down to my last monstrous insect and you know what that means Yuugi…You are about to be exterminated!"

"Will see what my cards have to say about that" Yuugi replied and drew a card, being none other than his loyal dark magician.

_Yes! The Dark Magician! This is perfect. There is no way Weevil can resist him as a target_

_What are you planning Yuugi? _Raion wondered in her mind and as if he had heard her, he turned his purple hues on her before giving her a faint but famous Yami smirk.

"Alright Weevil. I defend with the Dark Magician"

"Excellent! I will destroy your very favourite first. Now my first insect, power up your laser canon"

Everyone held their breath and just before the attack happened, Yuugi started to laugh.

"Weevil, you are not the only one who can set a trap card"

"What?!"

"You were so busy grandstanding; you paid no attention to the cards I put into play"

"But I thought they were all mo-monster cards!"

"Not all. While you loaded your field with your bug monsters, I prepared a special surprise. The power of my mirror force trap card!"

Raion smirked at what unfolded next.

**_Powered Basic Insect attacks with Laser Cannon at Dark Magician who is protected by Mirror Force. The laser attack repels the attack but at Weevil's insect, reducing his points to 555_**

"Way to go Yugi!" The trio exclaimed, all proud and happy seeing their friend winning.

"You are a liar and a cheat Weevil, but it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you. Your insects are decimated, your life points are low and as you said before…You have used up all your monsters" Yami said with a smirk.

"Great play Yuugi!

"You wiped out Weevil's army in one move" Tristan commented after Joey.

"Get ready to finish him Yuugi," Raion said in a normal tone, contrast to her friends shouting.

A burst of laughter drew their attention and the trio turned only to see Mai walking towards them with an amused smirk on her face. The redhead's face quickly turned into a frown and her golden hues narrowed dangerously.

"Yeah right," she commented as she stood a few feet away, her hands in front of her chest.

"Mai" the two men called her name.

"You losers don't seem to realize who your little pal is up against. Weevil is the regional champion. He has got moves your shrimp couldn't even dream of"

"Well champion or not, there is always the possibility to lose. And who knows, perhaps Yuugi has moves that no one else has seen before" Raion said, getting annoyed by each minute the blond kept talking.

Mai locked eyes with hair in a starring contest and put a smug smirk on her face. "Is that so? I doubt it"

"Well, no one asked your opinion on it. Why don't you just take a hike and empty the corner for us huh?"

"And miss a champion like Weevil?" she asked and pushed her to the side with her body as she walked closer to the platform.

"You do realize he is a cheat, right? And Yuugi just proved how easily he can be tricked"

"Well, we will wait and see? I bet that Weevil will turn this around and come out top"

The two women were now side by side, eyeing each other or more like saying that one side was glaring to the other who was amused and not affected.

"Yeah, Mai is right. Weevil came from behind to win the regionals" Joey said with a blush.

"He is tough and sneaky" Tristan agreed with a similar blush.

Raion's pupils turned to slits as she walked behind them and placed her hands on the side of their necks. "Is that so, boys?" she asked, her mouth close to their ears. The two of them nodded, not understanding the danger that was emitting from her. "Very well" was all she said before banging the two heads together.

A groan of pain escaped their lips as they collapsed on the floor, a bump appearing where they collided.

"Raion what the-"Joey tried to say but stopped when he saw it.

She stood, her hands folded in front of her chest and her golden hues glowing dangerously. A dark aura was coming from her as she challenged them. They gulped and no one dared to say a single word.

She then turned her attention back at the arena but kept sending side glares at the blond woman with the revealing clothing.


	11. Chapter 10

**[A/N] - Hey Guys! It's me your #1 author! So, I know I haven't updated in a while but hey, the university is tough. However, I do have one week break and now due to the virus, my classes will be online which means that I might be freer in writing at least a chapter once in a while. We will see. A big shoutout to all my new followers and commenters, so glad you guys like my story and stayed loyal despite the delays! You are the best!**

**As for the virus, please everyone stay safe and take precautions. Do not panic and think clearly. It will pass and we all going to be okay. If anyone ever wants to talk about it or worries or anything, my private messages are open for you guys.**

* * *

"You might have destroyed my army of bugs, but you haven't won. I have plenty of plenty of tricks up my sleeve"

"You have got an awful lot of buzzing throughout duel Weevil, but I am still here waiting for the sting"

"Since you are new to this whole duelling tournament, I will try to make it simple for you. I am going to wipe that goofy grin from your face. Now, let's see which lucky bug is to take the first bite" Weevil said and drew a card. "Oh, this poor weak bug won't stand a chance against your ferocious monsters…oh well, I will play him in defence mode" he said and Raion narrowed her eyes.

_What is he playing? And what is up with this act? Does he really think someone would fall for that trick? Unless he is planning to avoid this card from getting hit? BE careful Yami, Yuugi…there is something fishy in all this situation._

"Ah! That would have been a nice bluff, but I still haven't forgotten about that trap card you have" Yami said and she smiled. He was deep in thoughts, trying to form a plan and then put his serious face. "I will spring your trap Weevil but first ***places a magic card*** the Monster Recovery Card. It allows me to call back all the creatures I have on the field. Monsters return to your cards! Now your trap has nothing to snare and once my monsters are all safely back in my deck, the recovery card also lets me draw a new hand. Now, all I have to do is sacrifice one of my weakest monsters and your trap is sprung. Kuriboh attack!"

**Kuriboh appears on the field (300/200) and the trap card is activated. A monster attacks Kuriboh and both disappear. Yami's point drop to 1050.**

"No!" Weevil exclaimed.

"Trap cards work only when they catch you by surprise. Next time, don't give your plan away"

Suddenly, Weevil started to laugh like a maniac. "I didn't! I don't care about that stupid trap card. I trick you into recalling your monsters, so you couldn't attack this!"

**_A larvae moth appears on the field (650/520)_**

_I knew it! He was playing as all along like puppets. Now Yugi is left exposed and yet, this bug will not do serious damage. Unless he has an ace up his sleeve which sounds like him at the moment, _Raion thought and bit the inside of her cheek.

_It's just a simple larvae moth. That tiny creature can't be much of a threat. What is Weevil up to now? _Yugi wondered.

Weevil kept laughing. "Sure he is just a little slug now, but the cocoon of evolution will change all that!"

They all watched as the larvae started to be surrounded by a white string that quickly formed into a cocoon. However, unlike the small cute ones everyone knew, this one was much different. Big, bulgy and super slimy, having a pinkish hue.

"That is just disgusting" Raion commented, founding bugs suddenly less and less favourite on her list.

"Weevil's bug is sealing itself in a cocoon" Joey pointed out as now he and Tristan were back on their feet but that little bulge was still on their heads.

"Behold! My cocoon of evolution! ***laughs*** Within that cocoon it's my tiny larvae moth and under the next 5 turns he will undergo an outstanding transformation. From a harmless caterpillar to an unstoppable great moth!"

"Then I will crack your cocoon before that happens"

"Easier said than done Yuugi. For my cocoon of evolution also gets a field power bonus from the wilderness around us. Increasing its defence points. It will be so strong; you won't be able to scratch its surface" Weevil said as his cocoon now had defence point at 2600. "Just 5 more turns Yuugi. In 5 turns my great moth will fully evolve and off"

_If what Weevil says its true, I better act fast. That thing is getting stronger and bigger with each passing second. I have to find a way to break open that cocoon now. I cannot let that moth get its 5th stage of evolution. Do I have a card that is strong enough to stop it?_

"Gaia, the Fierce Knight (2300/2100). Shatter that cocoon!"

**_Gaia charges on top of its horse, its long lance aiming the cocoon. The attack happened but no damage to the cocoon. Yami's points drop to 750._**

"That filed power bonus makes it too strong!" Joey said.

"That's one turn down. Care to try again?" Weevil laughed.

_You need to find a way to reduce its defence Yami. Just by a few points. However, to do that…you will need to get rid of the field power bonus. How though?_

_Weevil's cocoon is tough to crack and with each attack, my life points are going down, _Yugi thought.

* * *

"This is not good. Hang on Yuugi, you can defeat this" Raion said.

"Yeah, you will pop that pus bag in no time" Joey added, and Mei laughed.

"And what is so funny? Huh?" the redhead asked, getting angry by each second she has to spend next to the blond.

"All that stupid cheerleading you are doing. You make it sound like your Yuugi still has a chance" she said.

"He does though. Wait and see" the younger woman replied and found her hand turning into a fist, a familiar burning sensation at the back of her neck. However, Joey grabbed her wrist before she could lose control.

"Any duelist that has ever gone up against Weevil's cocoon of evolution has been totally trashed"

The boys were shocked but Raion kept having faith in her friend. "Well then, first time for everything," she said as she calmed down and all focused back on the duel.

* * *

Weevil kept the smirk on his face. "Hear it growing? The more time you waste, the more powerful it becomes"

_If I don't come up with something quick, I am not just going to lose this duel…I will lose my only chance to save my grandpa, _Yugi thought.

_Don't give up guys, believe in your cards. That's what Grandpa Muto would want you, _Raion said in her mind, hoping they could hear her.

"Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc. Just 4 more turns until ultimate insect immerges" the insect boy stated proudly as he pulled another card. "Then, you can stop worrying about how you are going to destroy it and start worrying about how it's going to destroy you!"

He laughed and Yugi placed a card in defence mode, thinking of playing it safe and preparing a basic defence in case the cocoon ended up hatching before he could indeed destroy it. As another turn past, the cocoon grew bigger and everyone knew that time was almost up.

Yugi seemed the most stressed, looking at his cards and trying to think of a way to save himself and win that duel.

"Hang in there!" Raion shouted, hoping that perhaps their presence will give him even the smallest of confidence. "You can do this!"

Being worried it would prevent him from thinking clearly, something which they could not have since the game was crucial.

"Yeah!" Joey agreed. "You have to do this! Do It for your grandpa, he is counting on you"

"I know he is" the tri-coloured duelist replied.

"Then, you can't let this little creep pus you around!" the only female of the group said, hoping that perhaps a harder tone would help him.

It did help her and according to her father, being more straightforward and showing a situation on how it is; helped the other accept it even if it hurt and that made them more determined to change it.

"She is right Yuugi!" Once again, the blond joined her. "You have to get fired up!"

_Wait! That's it. Get fired up! _he thought as Joey's word triggered his genius mind into working a new strategy.

* * *

Mai scoffed. "So, do you guys sit around and work up these lame cheers or do they just come to you? I mean, don't you realize that your pep talk nonsense only distracts Yuugi from the game?"

"And how would you know?" Raion asked, feeling threatened by the presence of the woman at her side. Her comments and words were not helping with her temper. "I honestly doubt you ever had any support like friends to cheer you up when you needed it or simply be there for you. I mean, who would want to be your friend?"

The two boys turned their attention to them, but the redhead sent them a look, challenging them to dare to let their lusting sides say any word.

"Friends haven't helped Yuugi. He is losing"

Raion smirked once she noticed something, "Are you certain about that?"

Mai was shocked once she followed the girl's gaze to the duelist. He had that face, that smirk when he had a plan and he even gave them a thumbs up.

"Yeah!/Yes!" Tristan and Joey exclaimed, understanding what was going on.

"Well, Mai, from the look on Yuugi's face…I would say…Oh yeah, having friends did help him out. Better start taking notes" she smirked, folding her hands in front of her chest and keeping her head high.

The Blond woman stayed quiet, keeping her face neutral. _Brat. What possible idea could Yuugi have to think he can beat Weevil?_

* * *

"Go Curse of Dragon! Take flight!" Yuugi shouted and placed his card, allowing his monster to be summoned. He then grabbed another card. "And I will combine it, with this magic card! *slams the card on the panel* Attack, with dragon flame!"

**A strong wave of fire hits the cocoon. Engulfing and burning everything but the cocoon.**

"What do you think you are doing? You know your little fire can't hurt my cocoon ***Yami smirked*** What's so funny?!"

"Whoever said I was aiming for your cocoon?" he asked, keeping the smirk. "I combined my burning land magic card with my curse of dragon, to destroy the forest all around your cocoon"

Raion smiled in pride. That was the Yami she knew, always thinking a way out and coming on top. She watched him, his charismatic smirk and heard Weevil's voice raising an octave in panic since the forest land was burnt into a crisp.

"No forest?! That means… I lose my field power bonus!"

"Exactly. Your cocoon was too tough to attack directly but without its field power bonus, its just a big target" Yami explained as the defence of the cocoon dropped to 2000 points and earned a shout of panic and dread by its owner. "Now, let's try this again. Gaia, the fierce knight, attack!"

* * *

_Nice job guys, _Raion thought with a smile as Gaia attacked and pierced the slimy cocoon.

"Popped like a zit!" Joey cheered, raising a fist on the air.

However, everyone stopped cheering once Weevil started to laugh. It shocked everyone and it was then they noticed that the cocoon had not disappeared. It was still standing, with one giant hole where Gaia's spear had attacked it.

The sound of something slimy could be heard and everyone was quiet, realizing that the sound came from the cocoon.

"Don't tell me it's still alive" the redhead commented.

"I have a bad feeling we are about to find out" Joey commented.

Indeed, their answers came when the cocoon started to move and slowly something green started to come out of it.

"How is this even possible?" Tristan asked.

"It must have evolved enough to survive" Raion concluded, narrowing her golden eyes as the green creature emerged more from the cocoon.

"I told you Weevil was good" Mai commented and Raion would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't busy trying to see through the smoke and mist that had mysteriously appeared from the cocoon.


	12. Chapter 11

Weevil grinned in victory and madness. "I am impressed that you pierced my cocoon Yuugi but still, you were unable to stop the evolution of my most powerful insect…The Great Moth!"

**The Great Moth emerges fully from the cocoon, having an Att: 2600 & Def: 2500**

"But I thought it took 5 turns," Yuugi said.

"So you stopped him 1 turn early. He is still strong enough to beat you"

"Hmmm….you may have gotten your prized monster onto the field Weevil, but I will find a way to squash that oversized bug"

Raion smirked. _That's it, guys. Don't lose hope yet, you can still turn it around._

"Ha! You will pay for that with your life points! Great Moth, take flight!"

"So be it! We will settle this in the skies!"

"I think its time I pay back your knight for demolishing my cocoon"

_My knight, he is the heart of my attack force. There is no way I can afford to lose him, _Yuugi thought, slowly realizing the situation while trying to think of ways to save his precious knight. He managed to collect himself and lifted a card.

"Not if I can help it Weevil," he said and slammed his fusion card on the console.

**The Great Moth attacked, destroying the beaver warrior that was in defence mode**

"It's useless. Nothing can stop against the Gale forces of my moth. Your knight will be totally blown away! That will teach him to mess with my cocoon!"

**The Moth keeps attacking, the strong winds soon attacking and covering Gaia**

Weevil laughed, thinking he had won but Yuugi smirked; his plan falling into motion. "Don't count on it?" he told him and lifted his card. "You were so busy fawning over your Moth, you didn't notice I played a polymerization card"

The smirk disappeared from his face. With wide eyes that showed fear, he looked at him. "But…I thought…"

"If I have two compatibles monsters on the field, I can use my polymerization card and fuse them into one ultimate creature"

"I am not some beginner; I know what fusion does"

"Then you must know it increases my attack points. My fuse dragon knight combo is now powerful enough to go head to head with your Great Moth" Yuugi explained, his monster now having also an attack of 2600 points.

Weevil, once again, found a reason to laugh as he thought he was still one step ahead.

_Doesn't his throat get dry from all of this cackling of a chicken? _Raion thought but observed silently.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that! Look again"

Everyone gasped once they noticed a weird yellow pollen mist which had surrounded the fusion monster. By seconds, it started to lose points while the creature was being affected as well.

"My knight…is losing points… and fast. But how and why?"

"It's poison Yuugi. Poison particles from my Great Moth. Its time it uses its hurricane attack, it releases tons of these tiny toxic molecules and your precious dragon night combo is being poisoned by deadly touch" he laughed.

Yuugi/Yami kept their composure despite their monster's points dropping to 1500 and continue. They didn't have much time and their handheld nothing that could help them. However, that didn't mean the heart of the cards wouldn't be by their side. Withheld breath, they pulled a card and their trust in the deck didn't let them down.

"Yes! It's time to be rained out Weevil. Here it comes, the magical mist!" he placed his card on the console and rain started to fall on the arena, slowly defeating the poison and relieving the infected fusion monster.

"No! My poison! You are washing it all away!"

"That's right. Magical mist washes the field clean"

"No fair! I was about to win, and you save yourself with a little drizzle?!"

Raion held the need to laugh but amusement was clear on her face. "Someone doesn't like to lose" she commented and made the boys laugh.

"Oh, you can say that again. Look at him all frustrated" Joey said, pointing at Weevil.

Mai looked at Raion, slowly trying to read the peculiar teenager who had her eyes on the arena and most specifically on Yuugi.

Once Weevil got control of himself, he decided to take revenge. The game was not over yet, and he had a few tricks up his sleeve. "Alright then. You might have stopped my poison attack, but I promise you only won a brief retrieve…because my next move, is going to be one you won't be able to think your way out of it. Brace yourself for my ultimate insect's ultimate attack! Great Moth, tornado of doom!" Everyone watched with their breaths held as the Dragon knight was hit. "A direct hit! ***laughs*** Your little rainstorm, didn't save you from that one now, did it?! Your knight is gone, and you are almost out of life points"

* * *

_Hang on guys, _Raion thought and bit the inside of her cheek, noticing that her friend was indeed left with only 50 points and his monster gone.

"Yuugi! Keep fighting! You can come back from this!" Joey shouted.

"You are all delusional" once again Mai commented.

"And you are a hopeless case" Raion replied. "Joey is right. Yuugi never gives up and we never give up on him. If someone can pull the impossible and win, is Yuugi"

"You are nuts. Weevil has totally annihilated Yuugi's strongest monster combo. He is down to 50 measly life points, he can't win. So, do me a favour and stop yapping"

A growl escaped Raion's lips and the burning sensation on her neck returned. She narrowed her golden hues on the taller woman, getting tired of the continues comments she had decided to add. "You know something? Since it annoys you so far, I won't stop. You hear me you selfish pompous bleach-blond know it all windbag. The fight is not over yet so why don't you make _us _a favour and get lost or I will make you"

"Just ignore her Raion," Joey said, placing a hand on her shoulder and making sure that his friend wouldn't attack. He had her more than capable of doing so and knew that if she did, nothing would save Mai. "Yuugi is in trouble"

"Tell me something I don't know" she replied, turning her attention to the arena.

"I told you all along Yuugi never had a chance of winning this thing. He wastes too much of his time listening to you losers. Weevil keeps his mind on the game"

"Then why didn't he see that coming?" Tristan asked, earning everyone's attention.

"See what coming?" Joey asked.

"I don't know but whatever Yuugi is grinning about"

Indeed, their friend stood tall and calm, his famous smirk on his face and his eyes closed. That face was only when he had a plan, a plan which he was about to reveal and pull the impossible.

"You are right, he has a big smile!"

Raion lifted an eyebrow. "I do not think he is smiling…I think…that he is laughing"

"No way" Mai commented as indeed the tri-coloured duelist started to laugh.

* * *

"Hey…hey! What are you so happy about?! Stop that snickering!"

Yugi/Yami kept his eyes closed and the smirk never leaving. "Weevil, I know it will be very difficult for you to accept losing a duel ***opens eyes*** especially after spending so much time finding inventive ways to cheat. But if you thought bending the rules would help you win this match…you are wrong"

"NO! This is a trick!"

"You played dishonestly so you expect the same of your opponents, but I duel with honour Weevil, and that makes all the difference"

"You got nothing!"

"Here is what I got. The Mighty Summoned Skull!"

"Wow, what's that?" Mai asked, seeing the majestic and utterly terrifying creature that emerged from the purple smoke.

Raion smirked. "One of Yuugi's best monsters and a personal favourite. Please observe how Yuugi is going to win this duel"

"This is it Weevil. Your ultimate insect, won't withstand my next attack"

_Ha! Yuugi must be losing it. His Summoned Skull is strong (2500) but my Great Moth is stronger (2600). Still, if he is foolish enough to attack, my monster will most certainly squish his monster and then wipe the rest of Yuugi's previous life points, _Weevil thought.

As if his opponent could read his thoughts, he chuckled. His deep voice echoing as his face kept the smirk of victory. "There is something you overlooked Weevil. My magical mist is still dampening this field"

"He is right! Everything is wet! My Great Moth is totally soaked"

"And my Summoned Skull attacks with electricity. Making your water-logged bug, a giant-sized lightning rod. I hope you are in the mood for some fireworks Weevil because all this water boosts my monster's attacks by 1000 points" Yami explained as the attack of the Summoned Skull reached 3.500 points. "Summoned Skull, lightning strike!"

_Yes!_ Raion mentally cheered, a smirk on her face as she watched along with everyone. Weevil's monster was caught on fire and it dropped dead on the ground while the orange flames still burnt the arena.

"Its over. I have won"

"No! Impossible! My Moth is unbeatable!"

Weevil couldn't take it any longer and fainted, unable to believe that he had lost when he has his strongest monster on the field.

"You go Yuugi!"

"Way to go!"

Tristan and Joey shouted and cheered, making Yami look at them.

"Impressive. I didn't think Yuugi could ever beat Weevil" Mia commented and watched as the winner looked at his friends.

The guys kept cheering but his eyes were on Raion, who gave a nod with pride and a smile to match it. His platform started to lower and she walked towards it, meeting him halfway trough.

"Congratulations Champ," she said, making him smile and give a nod.

"I had some good inspiration" he replied and the two of them stared in each other's eyes for a minute before they were interrupted by a weeping Weevil.

He climbed off the platform but before he could run away or do anything, Raion had jumped high into the air and landed behind him. "Going somewhere?"

He cowered in fear and lifted his hands in front of his face in case she would dare to hit him. She was close and still owned him for the Exodia Cards but decided that this duel was more than enough… for now.

He grabbed the chips with one hand and his shirt with the other before dragging him to Yuugi. She tossed him in front of her, letting him stay on his knees while Yami stared at him down.

"I was the champion! The Regional Champion!" he whined constantly until Yami stood right in front of him, one hand at his waist.

"You call yourself a champion Weevil, but you only won your duels through lying and cheating. True champions, they play with honour" he told him and Raion tossed him the chips which he grabbed midair. "They play fair"

Suddenly, Joey came into his personal space with his fist ready. "Don't waste your breath on this sneaky slug. He is a duelling disgrace!" he said and grabbed his glove, pulling it off while Weevil fell to the ground. "And I relieve him of his duelling gauntlet"

_Let it be written, let it be done, _Raion thought and folded her hands in front of her chest while Yuugi placed his two new chips on his glove.


	13. Chapter 12

By the time Yuugi managed to beat Weevil, two hours had passed, and everyone had gotten into duels. As our heroes walked towards the sea, they noticed different arenas and duelist in heated battles; everyone competing for the 10 stars and then the multi-dollar check.

Yuugi had once again control over his body, the spirit of his puzzle back where it belonged since there was no need for its help. Raion kept thinking about him though and as they had time to think, her mind also went to Pegasus.

His Millennium eye which bore a connection with her friend's Millennium Puzzle and of course, the mark on the back of her neck. She had been born with that, according to her father, and there was no explanation about it.

Funny thing, it never bothered her until that duel of Yuugi and Kaiba. She had to accept that there was some weird connection and perhaps it had to do with the Millennium items that Pegasus had talked about.

She placed her hand on the symbol, feeling it cold and lifeless. Nothing weird, as if had shown any mysterious shines and feelings. She was snapped by her thoughts when the smell of sea salt and the sound of waves reached her ears.

They had managed to reach the sore and stood close to a small cliff, a slightly rocky and grassy opening which oversaw different arenas below them.

"Okay bring them on! I will duel the very next player we meet!" Joey exclaimed and crackled his knuckles before rushing towards the end of the cliff.

Raion shook her head. "You know, I do not think that Joey understands fully how dangerous his thoughts are"

"Yeah, there are tournament level players here, but don't you think he is smart enough to realize that?" Tristan wondered.

His answer came from the very same teen they had been talking about. "Here I stand! The next Duelist Monster Champion!"

His friends sweatdropped at his words, not surprised by hearing them but couldn't help their reactions. "He needs a reality check" Raion commented, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Tristan gave a nod with his head. "Guess he is as smart as he looks"

They watched, staring at Joey who had a determined and serious look on his face. Raion suspected that he thought about his sister and she wanted to approach and comfort him any way she could.

Joey was her friend and sort of like a brother to her. She didn't like seeing him so hurt and with such weight over his shoulders. Before she could say or do anything, they heard cheering.

She was the first to turn her head towards the source of it. She noticed the many duel arenas that were occupied by duelists. "Hey, you guys look"

Everyone joined her side, watching the spectacle.

"Duel Arenas. They are everywhere" Tristan commented.

"You said it. Lot's of duelists going on" Yuugi said with a smile.

"Right! I am going in!" Joey suddenly exclaimed, causing his friends to look at him with uncertainty.

"You sure about that?" Tristan asked, voicing the question all of them had in their minds. "If you lose, you will end up losing your only star chip"

That seemed to snap Joey out of his 'winning mood' because he collapsed on the floor, his skin 3 shades paler.

Raion shook her head, one hand at her waist. "Joey, panicking won't do anything," she said.

Yuugi gave a nod. "She is right. Don't panic. You got this"

He left out a sigh. "I hope you are right, Yuugi. This will be my first official duel and I cannot afford to get knocked out from the start"

"True, but not everyone here is a pro. I am sure you can find someone on your level" the shorter boy said, looking at the duelists

"Go for someone easy, Joey" Raion started. "You have enough experience to win a simple duel. Just, choose your opponent carefully"

Joey took out his cards. "And I guess, I should think what kind of field my cards are best suited for"

She smiled. "That's right. Now, you work like a pro"

"So, they are mostly monsters and fighter types. I guess that makes this meadow region kind of my turf"

"That's right Joey. See, you know what you are doing" Yuugi commented, making his smile.

* * *

Suddenly, the small peaceful moment was disturbed by the voice of a very familiar woman who was not so much favoured by the single girl of the group.

"You lost, crybaby. Now give me your star chips!"

* * *

Everyone turned towards its source, Raion pulling a face.

"Great"

* * *

On cue, the laughter of the woman reached them, and they focused on the now-empty duel arena. Next to it, Mai was standing next to a kid and was laughing with her victory.

"It's not fair! You cheated somehow!" he younger duelist shouted. "How could you know what your cards were when they were still face down?"

The woman looked at him. "I am psychic…and you are done" she winked and kept laughing as the boy left crying. She stopped once she noticed that our heroes had approached her, all holding different expressions. "Oh, well…what do we have here?"

"Wow, Mai has already won 2 more-star chips" Joey pointed out, no more drooling over her which Raion was thankful for.

Raion narrowed her golden eyes as she noticed the purple ones of Mai glowing for a second before she approached Yuugi, a fake smile on her face.

"Hey, Yuugi…are your duels going well?"

"I make…progress…?" the boy said uncertain and slightly confused.

"So you have 3-star chips already? ***she grabbed his duel hand*** I may be up for a duel myself" Mai said but in seconds, her hand was slapped away with enough force to make her withdraw.

She released Yuugi and looked at Raion who stood next to her friend, hands in front of her chest and giving Mai a dangerous look. "Keep those hands to yourself woman, if you know what is good for you"

"Oh," she looked between Yuugi and Raion, a mischievous smirk on her face.

Raion turned to Yuugi, getting annoyed. "You know what Yuugi? Maybe you should take her. Win take her stars and let us all watch her being sent off this island for good"

Mai smirked. "Hmm, you know….I am definitely in the mood for a duel right now. So, get ready because I choose to challenge you Joey" she pointed a finger at him.

Joey lost all cool, paling a tone as he looked at Mai shocked. "Whaaa? You challenge me?" he pointed at himself.

The blond smirked. "Do you have the guts to accept my challenge?"

Raion looked uncertain, looking between Mai and Joey. _This is not good…Mai is definitely not an amateur and based on what the kid shouted, she must have some trick up her sleeve. Worst is the fact that Joey only has one star._

Joey tried to look cool. "Ha. I guess you must have heard of my skills"

However, the woman had none of it. "Do not flatter yourself. I overheard you and Yuugi talking on the boat and I know that he gave you the only star chip that you had. My motto is, 'Take out the weakest players first' And considering that you wouldn't even be here if Yuugi hadn't given you his star chip, you have got to be the weakest duelist of the island"

Raion blinked before she felt her temper rising. Mai might have a point and might be right but that didn't mean she could go around and say it right to his face. The girl wished this was not a duel competition so she could show the arrogant blond what was the result of hurting her friends.

Yet again, Joey had to stand up to himself and fight for his honour and name. She couldn't and shouldn't be defending him constantly. The same thing with Yuugi but at that moment, her instincts took over when Mai grabbed his hand.

"Hey, do you have to be so insulting?" Joey asked.

Tristan immediately joined. "Don't you get it? If you lose this contest, you are out of good"

Raion took a step forward. "No Tristan. Joey has to stand up for himself and put that banshee to her place"

Mai looked insulted by the choice of words the redhead used to describe her but didn't speak, instead watched.

Joey smirked. "Raion is right ***smiles at his friend*** She thinks I am a pushover, but she will see"

"You can't be serious Joey" Tristan argued again.

Joey, though, looked calm and cool. "I have never been more serious in my life. Don't you see, this is my chance to prove myself…to show everybody. Don't forget, Gramps trained me. ***looks at the sky*** I mean, sure, Gramps didn't get a chance to finish my training…and granted I wish I had the chance to practice more before getting thrown into a tournament this huge with so many heavy hitters but honest, I can take her"

Raion sweatdropped at the long and truthful speech Joey just gave, suddenly feeling very uncertain at the idea of him duelling Mai.

"Oh man" Tristan exclaimed, feeling the same way as everyone else. "You better be right…for your sister's sake"

Joey then turned to Mai, serious as ever. "I accept. Let's duel"

Mai smirked. "Get ready to loose"

The company stood at the side as Joey went to the blue side and Mai on the red. They were lifted up, standing in front of the console where their cards would be pleased. Raion looked at Joey, taking a deep breath.

She had the utmost faith in him and his skills and the heart of the cards but there were many logical factors, which he mentioned, that didn't sit well with this. Yet, she hoped she wouldn't be wrong for pushing Joey to stand up to himself like that.

As Tristan said, there were too many things at stake due to Joey only having one single star chip.

"Go Joey," she said, her voice loud but not shouting, deciding to support her friend despite her sudden found doubts.

"Go kick her butt!" Tristan joined, as the dup stood at each side of Yuugi.

"Yeah!" their friend said, posing.

Yuugi kept looking at Joey, his purple eyes wide as he held tightly on the straps of his backpack. "He will do fine"

"Since you only have one measly star chip, I only have to bet one of mine against you," Mai said, taking one-star chip off and holding it for him to see.

_At least this region will give me a field advantage, _Joey thought as he took one star chip off but then noticed his terrain. "What are all those mountains doing on my field?!"

"The field we will battle on is 40% mountain, 40% forest and the last 20% is meadow. So deal with it or surrender" Mai explained.

Raion held the need to facepalm, realizing that Mai must have thought of that all along or Joey's luck was way worse than she could ever imagine.

"Calm down Joey. You will be okay. Your monsters will still get a field power bonus on the meadow part of the field" Yuugi explained, calming him down.

"Oh, yeah" the duelist exclaimed. "Listen, Mai, not for nothing but I got to ask you one question before we duel"

Mai was taken aback. "Hmm? What?"

"Why did you decide to take part in this tournament? Tell me, Mai, why is it you duel?"

"Why do I duel?" Mai repeated seriously before start fangirling. "For all the comforts I crave... Designer clothes, travel perks, anything to avoid real work…"

As she kept listing luxuries, Raion rolled her eyes and folded her hands in front of her chest. "Why am I not surprised? Only someone so shallow would think this way" she commented, causing her to stop.

"I heard that you little brat!" she pointed a finger at her.

"Good. At least your age hasn't affected your hearing yet"

Mai was furious, steam coming from her ears as she shook her fist left and right. "Don't make me come down there!"

She barely paid the blond attention, feeling even more hate for her. She knew the values of work and how it provided people with a living. She could accept someone wanting the money to help themselves sustainably or get finally a ticket away from their boring and stressful job but Mai was talking as if she had never worked before in her life.

Which Raion started to believe was the case by her attitude and her perspective of life. Yet, her thoughts stayed inside her mind and were never voiced.

Mai stopped threatening and glaring at the teenager once Joey smirked and spoke, drawing her attention.

"Huh! So that why you want the prize money? How selfish"

Now her anger was redirected to him. "How dare you try and judge me! Who do you think you are you pathetic little snot?!"

Joey stayed calm. "Hey, you are only duelling for things. But for your information, some of us fight for the people we love ***Raion smiled***"

"You show her Joey. Show her what it's like to duel from the heart" Yuugi said.

"DUEL!" the duo said together, grabbing their cards and getting ready to see who would win this time and who would lose a single star chip.


	14. Chapter 13

Joey looked at his cards carefully, smiling once he picked up his first one. "So, to start the game off…Masaki, the legendary swordsman! ***places the card on the monitor, making the monster alive on the field*** The field power bonus will bring his powers up by 300 points."

***The monster stood in attack position, both Deff and Att being raised form 1100 to 1430 points***

"Hmm" Mai exclaimed as she placed her cards in front of her face down.

Then, she started to hum with eyes closed while her hand moved forward and backwards, right above the cards as if she was in some trance or casting a spell.

"What do you think you are doing?" Joey asked, shocked, and confused as his friends.

Mai smirked, opening her eyes. "Divining my card. I have to choose which one of them is the best mystically."

"Huh?! What are you, a psychic?"

Raion scoffed, not believing in such stuff and people who claimed they had some sort of unnatural power.

Mai lifted a finger, passing it over the cards. "And the best card would be ***opens eyes*** The Harpy's Lady!" she said and quickly put the card on the field, exposing that it was the monster she just called. "Her strength is boosted by the mountain's field power bonus."

***The monster was summoned; its powers increasing and end up having Deff: 1820 & Att: 1690***

"I will still take it on. Attack!" Joey ordered.

***The swordsman took out his katana and charged with a war cry***

"Joey, wait!" Yuugi called. "Land monsters are a disadvantage to flying monsters!" However, it was too late as the Harpy flew on the air, avoiding the attack. "Monsters that can fly have a magical resistance against monsters that only walk on the earth."

***The Harp Lady attacked, using her sharp claws to slice the samurai and make his disappear while also causing damage to Joey's life points***

"My Samurai's Shushi!" the duelist exclaimed as his points dropped to 1410.

Mai closed her eyes again, 'divining' over her cards. "Oh, cards, speak to me! ***hums*** and I will choose again…without looking" she placed the card upside on the field.

"Huh? How is she doing that?"

Raion narrowed her eyes, finding it very hard to believe she had any powers. No, she suspected that there was some trick to it.

_Joey seems shocked already, perhaps that is her plan…but unless we find out how she tricks others, it won't do much in reassuring him_, she thought and focused on the battle.

Season 1 Episode 7

"Guess that mophead wasn't ready for this duel," Tristan said while Raion looked at Joey with worry.

Yuugi, on the other hand, took a few steps forward; closer to the arena. "Hey Joey, think about what you are doing to move again."

_How can she read the cards when they lie face down? _Joey wondered.

_My little card trick will make this kid forget everything he ever knew about duel monsters. All I have to do is just keep pushing his buttons, _Mai thought and smirked, one finger tapping against one of her faces down cards.

"What do I do…maybe this one. Tiger axe ***plays his card, the monster being revived in the arena with a roar*** My field power bonus should raise his attack power so that he can take that Harpy lady head to head" Joey said, feeling proud as his monster went from 1300 & 1100 to 1690 & 1430.

"Oh no" Raion commented, bitting her bottom lip.

"You are not thinking. It's still resistant to magic!" Yuugi told him.

Mai didn't seem amused. "Right. Tiger Axe is another handicapped earth-based monster."

The Harpy lady attacked, easily destroying Joey's monster and dropping his life points to 1020. "It will take stronger than your pathetic land-based things to defeat my harpy lady. Now I will play this handy card without even looking ***moves one of her cards, still face down, to the reading monitor*** I will give you a hint, it's a magic card that will help me defeat your next card in one turn."

"Again, with all that psychic stuff?" Joey questioned and looked at his cards, wondering if she could see his cards as well. His response was to put a card face down in defence mode, playing it safe.

_Good choice, for now, _Raion thought as she kept watching, biting and releasing her bottom lip each time Joey I made a move.

"Running scared, huh?" Mai thought out loud, seeing the upside-down card. "Well, let me show you my surprise *lifts and turns the card so he can see it* Cyber Shield!"

***the magic card gets activated, a purple metallic armour appears on the Harpy Lady, increasing her attack and defence points from 1690 & 1820 to 2190 & 2320. Then, the monster attacked and destroyed Joey's face-down card***

"No! How is she doing that?"

Mai laughed at his face. "This is so much fun. In case you are wondering, the next card you are thinking; won't work either."

Joey started to sweat. "Mai has ESP, it has to be it. I am going to lose this match and the chance to save my sister."

Mai laughed again, enjoying the attention and how easily she could mess with Joey's mind. "This game is mine. You can' win against me."

"She is right. She is too much for me."

"Joey, get your self together. Don't let her get into your head!" Raion said, her voice booming with an authority she had never used before. It made Joey look into her amber eyes, somehow having a calming effect that helped with his nervous shaking.

"Raion is right. Remember what my Grandpa taught you about how to play duel monsters " Yuugi said.

"Exactly. She is trying to psyche you out, do not let her"

Their cheerleading and supporting started to annoy Mai. She pointed the finger at them. "Stay out of this. Your brainless cheerleading isn't going to help him win against the superior power of my Harpy Lady. Don't you guys get it yet? Friendship doesn't win duels, never will. It doesn't help him. He is defeated, and he knows it."

Raion took a few steps towards Mai. "Will you shut up already? *Mai looks shocked* Listen here you blond gold digger. You obviously have never friends or anyone to support you, that's why you speak like that. Yes, friendship cannot win a duel directly, but it can motivate the dueler to do their best."

"How naïve can you be?"

Raion folded her hands in front of her chest. "I am naïve, or you? I have witnessed it, and I know, I will witness it again. This time, with _your defeat_."

"You can say whatever cheesy words you want, but we all know the truth. ***looks at Joey*** On this island, on this game, someone can be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow. Once the competition forces you to face each other in a duel…where is your friend then? That's why the only person a duelist can trust is himself. I hope that your defeat today teaches you that lesson kid."

Joey started to get frustrated, her words affecting him as she wanted him to.

Raion had turned to face him, watching with worry as her friend was close in losing it. When, all of a sudden, Yuugi millennium puzzle glowed slightly. The back of her neck started to produce a small heat, making her hand to cover it but also to sense it quickly.

A few seconds later and the sensation died, along with both lights coming from the Egyptian symbols. Now, in Yuugi's place stood Yami and the red-head felt a wave of relief seeing him again.

She had missed his presence even though it was barely two hours since last time. She also knew that since he was here, everything would work. She started to walk towards him as he had his full attention on Joey.

"Don't listen to her Joey. We are here to help you, just like you are always there for us" he said.

"Huh?" the two duelists exclaimed, turning to face the slightly heavier voice.

"Trust me on this. She is just trying to divide and conquer. A strategy that has been used for centuries. Believe me, I know" faintly, the symbol of the Millenium eye appeared on his forehead.

Joey had suddenly calmed down. "When you get that look in your eye; I believe everything you say."

Raion smirked, but it quickly disappeared when Mai started to laugh again. "Do you think he wants you to be the grand prize winner? *laughs more* He is a duelist to you know. To win, you will have to take him on."

Realization stroke him. "She is right. We will have to duel but…we are a team…but I also have to win the contest for serenity. What do I do? ***looks down*** Maybe Yuugi and Raion are right about this thing ***starts to tear up*** I have to stop listening to Mai's nonsense and start using my head ***closes eyes*** I just have to concentrate on how to win the game."

Joey fell into silence, concentrating and thinking.

_There has to be a way to beat Mai. If I can just figure out how she knows what her cards are…if she is not psyche, there must be something else she is doing, _Joey thought, and then something caught his nose _What is that strange smell? I never noticed that smell when my eyes were open. I smell a bunch of different perfumes, coming from…her cards._

"Let's go kid. It's your turn" Mai said, getting impatient.

Raion had been watching Joey, slowly calming down and concentrating in silence. She leaned slightly to be closer to Yami's ear.

"Divide and conquer, huh? I wonder how I didn't realize it before" she said, smiling slightly.

Yami glanced at her, giving the faintest of a smile. "You did. Well, you didn't call it out like that, but your words did make it clearer."

"Huh?" she exclaimed as she thought what she had said a few minutes ago.

_"Joey, get your self together. Don't let her get into your head!_

_"Exactly. She is trying to psyche you out, do not let her"_

Yami smirked, noticing Joey now much calmer. "Look"

As Mai called him out, Joey opened his eyes, and he didn't look freaked out any longer. He was back to his calm, confident self. She saw that sparkle in his brown eyes, knowing he had a plan.

"I see through your card trick!" he suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"You sprayed all your cards with different perfumes…and…by smelling each different scent, you can tell which card is which even when they are faced down. So, you do not have to look in order to play your cards. That way, you can psyche the other player out."

Raion smirked, watching Mai's priceless face. Any seriousness and confidence had left her face, showing full panic and shock.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "How could an amateur like you see through my aroma strategy? It's just impossible."

"I got to admit Mai. You literally had me buying into that whole psyche power thing. I was too freaked out to think things through because of that, but you are not a psyche at al! You are just a big fake!"

"Alright, Joey!" Yami exclaimed with a smirk.

"Take her down, Joey!" Raion cheered, one fist slightly raised with determination in her eyes.

"You are the man!" Tristan shouted.

Joey smirked and looked at his friends. "Yuugi, Raion. You were right!"

Mai was still freaked out, now getting frustrated and looking nothing like her cool, seductive self. "Just because you saw right through my little psyche act, doesn't mean you can defeat me in a duel!"

The blond was unfazed. "I think you are wrong. Before, you could win me by confusing me and trying to pit me against my friends. But now, my mind is clear, and I know who I can trust. All you have got is your cheap tricks, and I will not fall for them anymore *he pulled a card from the ones he had in his hand* I am going to blast your harpies right out of the sky with this" he showed the baby dragon card.

"Good card Joey" Yami commented.

"Baby dragon," he said, placing him in defence mode.

***The monster appeared on the field, having an attack of 1200 and a defence of 700***

Mai laughed slightly. "That wimpy card is your grand play? I only wish it could worth some more so when I devastate you; it could do some damage to your life points ***she showed her next card*** My card will be Elegant Egoist. Its magic will make duplicates of my harpy lady."

***As Mai explained, her flying monster quickly made two more copies of itself, now 3 Harpy Ladies exist in her side***

"Oh no," Joey exclaimed. "Its 3 times the trouble."

"This will be tough for him" Raion commented, hands folded in front of her chest while watching with a new seriousness.

"It is Joey's duel. He will have to figure it out, either we like it or not" Yami added.

"There is always the chance of turning the odds. All he needs is the right cards."

The duelist gave a nod, both looking with equal seriousness in their eyes.

"Uhm guys…you two have that look again…you start to creep me out," Tristan said, sweatdropping at the duo kept looking at the arena.

"I do not have any cards strong enough to beat 3 Harpy Ladies," Joey thought out loud, looking at his cards.

"Ha! And I am planning to keep using my magical card to keep duplicating my harpies again and again. But, while my harpies multiply, I cannot attack you, so it's your move. Of course, soon you will be up against an army" Mai said.

"An army of harpies? How the heck, do I fight an army?"

Yami came to the rescue, once again. "Do not give up Joey."

"Huh?"

"Think hard about her strategy. She has been using only one monster card and strengthening that one card with many magic cards. But, there is a serious flaw in her duelling strategy Joey."

"Using magic on one card? That's true. She has been using the Harpy Ladies every turn but if she has many magic cards…maybe the Harpy Ladies are her only monsters. I bet, if I can beat her harpies then she will not have any monsters to play"

Raion blinked for a moment, thinking of the irony.

_She is like the opposite of Joey. HE was using only monster cards; she is using only magic cards. Thankfully, Joey knows how to adapt and learn. Can't say the same about her, _she thought.

"That's right Joey. Now think. What card in your deck will help _you _win."

"Which card will help me win? You tell me" Then, Joey remembered the new cards he got on the boat. "The time wizard. This must be the tight spot Yuugi was talking about. Now, if only I can remember what gramps taught me how to use a magic card. That's my only chance. But do I have it in my hand?"

"If I knew how long it was going to take you to make a move, I would have brought a magazine" Mai commented, bored.

"My, my. Don't you know that a lady must be patient, Mai?" Raion said, giving her a glance and smirking.

"What would you know about being a lady, you little brat!" she pointed a finger at the red-head who kept her cool.

"Apparently, more than you."

Before Mai could say anything else, Joey pulled a card from his deck.

"Alright!" he shouted, holding his new card up. "It's the time wizard!" he placed his card on the monitor.

"Huh? What good is that thing?" the blond woman asked.

"Oh, you know. The time Wizard can make time move faster, causing my baby dragon into a thousand dragon" Joey explained.

"Tha's right Joey. And this will not be the only effect your time wizard will have" Yami commented.

"Let me guess. It also affects the Harpies?" Raion asked in a lower tone, and he nodded, making her smirk. "Oh, this will be good."

***Time Wizard did its magic, changing the baby dragon into a much older version known as the 1000 dragon. Its attack and defence increased, reaching 2400 & 2000***

"So now you have a bigger dragon. Big deal. My Harpy Ladies still have greater attack power. Attack my three harpy sisters!" she ordered, but it was then, she noticed the effect of the time wizard on her monsters. "What? What happened to my harpy ladies? They have gotten so old."

Yami laughed slightly, his deeper voice making Raion almost stare. "I warned you. A millennium has passed on the playing field, and your harpy ladies have become old and decracked. Face it, Mai, time is running out for you and your ladies."

Once again, the confidence had disappeared from her face once she realized that she was about to lose.

"GO 1000 dragons. Attack with inferno, flame breath!"

***The dragon lifted its massive body, its nostrils leaving out smoke before releasing a catastrophic wave of fire. The Harpy Ladies, now with an attack of 1300, stood no chance against***

Everyone watched as Mai's life points dropped o 0.

Raion smirked, passing a hand around. Yami's neck and leaning on him. "Well done Joey!" she grinned, being genuinely happy.

"I knew you could do it!" Tristan cheered.

"Thanks, guys!" Joey replied, smiling.

Yami lifted his right hand, giving a thumb up to his friend. Unfazed by the closeness of Raion. Somehow, it felt right.

"He wouldn't have made it without your help, you know," she said, smiling as he turned to look at her, resulting in their faces being closer. Suddenly, Raion turned as red as her hair before taking a step back while releasing him. "I mean…yeah. Your advice and your skills…did help him, you know."

Yami was confused for a moment before giving that smile of his. "You also helped. We all did but most importantly, Joey learnt to help himself."

With those words, the puzzle and her tattoo glowed as Yuugi got back his body. They both turned to look at Joey, who was looking at Mai with seriousness.

"Hey, Mai. I tried to tell you. There is more to duel monsters than just kicking the other guy's butt. If you ever going to be a real champion, you have to learn how to take care of someone, isn't that right…Yuugi?"

The boy gave a nod, feeling pride for his friend.


End file.
